Merry Men in Tights
by rainbow.severus
Summary: Steph joins the weekly Rangeman poker game. Hilarity ensues. last chapter will end up TART! So Babes turn back now. Due to the controversy that has arisen from chapter 3, I have changed this story to a M rating. Also the situations that occur in chapters 3-6 may be considered sexual harassment in the real world. But they are honestly intended to be comical. Please be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOV**

Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into this time?! I must have been out of my mind to agree to this! What could I have possibly done you ask? Well let me tell you. First let's start at the beginning.

First of all I started working full-time at Rangeman a month ago. Yes, that means I agreed to let my Merry Men train me. I have to get better at BEA-ing somehow. And why not at least have a great view of some fine male specimens while I'm doing it, eh?

I also just recently learned of the Merry Men's weekly poker game. How did I work with them for so long and not know this? You can guess where this is going right?! Yepp, I agreed to play poker with them this week. Total hardship huh?!

Well they may just wipe the proverbial floor with me. At least I hope I learned something from all those trips to the poker games at Daddy's lodge when I was younger. I really, really hope so at least.

Well, it's 4:00 now and the game starts at 8:00. I need to get myself psyched up, but just how do I do that?

We decided to have this week's game in the largest conference room, since like half the company wanted to get in on it this week, I wonder why? Geez. I guess they all want the chance to kick my poker butt.

Tank is heading up this week's game and allowed me to decide who all could play. Wow, Tank, way to make me feel bad for those I don't choose. Major guilt trip here. But I decided to let some of the guys I don't know that well play. I was finally able to whittle my list down to Tank, (cause he's hosting), Les, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Woody, Ram, Zip, Zero, Manny, and Hector. I really hope I don't regret my decision to invite Hector. Maybe he won't be a sore loser and want to kill me. Yeah, I think Hector likes me too much to do something like that.

I guess I better get back to this last search I got running and worry about the game later.

The computer dings that my search is finished and I hurriedly print it out for Rodriguez. Of course it's his. Maybe he won't be so hard on me tomorrow, yeah right and my Mom will win mother of the year! Sigh.

I begin to shut my computer down since it is now a little after 5:00 and I can quit for the day. Now to head home and start getting ready for the poker game tonight, after I stop at Pino's for dinner that is.

I give the guys on the monitors a finger wave as the elevator takes me down to the garage. I climb in my borrowed Rangeman SUV and hurry to Pino's; my stomach is already rumbling and my mouth is watering just thinking about their meatball subs.

I pull into the only space available in my parking lot, by the dumpster, get out of the vehicle, and trudge my way up the stairs. Damn Bobby for insisting I work out whenever possible.

After wolfing down my sub, I head to the shower. After that's done I pull on a clean pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. Good thing I don't have to dress up to impress my Merry Men! At least not unless there's a distraction involved, but then again that's work.

I'm dressed and out the door and back at Rangeman by 7:30. Wow, I'm actually early for something. Too bad it's my own execution in the form of poker with the guys. Oh well, hopefully they won't be too hard on me.

I take the stairs up to the second floor, just in case Bobby is watching. I walk into the conference room and it looks like most of the guys are already there. After a quick head count I see I am right. The only one missing is Lester.

The large wooden table in the middle of the conference room is set up with poker chips, coasters for the drinks, and an un-opened deck of cards in the center. Off to the side against the far wall is another long table laden down with drinks and Ella's wonderful food.

"Hey guys, what are the stakes for tonight? Are we just using the chips? I hope we're not playing for real money. You guys would probably clean out my entire shoe fund I've been saving up." I tease.

"Damn! I thought we were playing strip poker Beautiful!" I hear Les joke as he walks through the door.

"In your dreams Santos!" I yell back.

"You know you always are Beautiful." He says with a signature Santos eyebrow wiggle.

I can only roll my eyes at him. Good thing Tank takes the opportunity to speak up now.

"No, Santos we will not be playing strip poker. None of us want to see your ugly ass naked! We're just playing for fun. Don't worry Little Girl, the chips are just for show and to keep track of who's out and when." He explains.

"OK, I think I can handle that." I answer aloud while thinking to myself. 'Crap, I was looking forward to wiping the table with these guys. My Dad taught me how to play and how to win.'

I look around at the guys and see that no one is looking at me funny so I guess I was able to keep my thoughts to myself this time. Go me!

"Alright, let's get the party started and let the chips fly!" I hear Woody's southern drawl proclaim.

We all choose a seat and get down to business. Tank opens up the new deck of cards and starts to deal out the first hand.

"Shuffle up and deal." Ram states. I laugh out loud at him and grin slyly.

The first twelve hands go smoothly. Everyone is getting the feel for everyone else. I am also beginning to learn a few of the guys tells. Hal blushes when he's bluffing. Cal rubs his chin when he's got a good hand. Manny licks his lips when he has a decent hand. Tank cracks his knuckles when he's bluffing. I still haven't noticed anything about Lester or Woody yet though. And Hector has the world's best poker face, I don't know what the hell is going on in his head!

After a few more hands we finally lose the first players. Zip and Zero both tried to bluff me out. Zip with a pair of 3's and Zero with high card. I knocked them out of the running with a set of ladies, that's three Queens for those of you who don't know poker terminology.

Next to leave with his tail between his legs was Ram. I barely beat him with dueling straights, his was a 3-7 and mine was 5-9. Whew! Then Tank got knocked out by Hector with Ace high spade flush. Then Woody took Bobby and Cal out with a 4-8 heart straight flush. Then Hector fell his second victim, Manny, with a set of Aces. Then Hal shocked us all when he threw down the gauntlet to Woody and drove him away with the second Ace high flush of the night, this time diamonds. Shortly after which Les got lucky and knocked out Hal. But it was me who finally took Hector down for the night with 4 Jacks.

Now that leaves just Les and I dueling to the death. Lester looks over the table at me with a smug smile on his face. I decide to take him down a notch or twelve! I give him my best innocent look with an accompanying smirk as I taunt.

"So Santos, you want to make things interesting?"

"How do you propose we do that Beautiful?" He wonders.

"Last hand. Winner takes all, but no more chips. I say put you chips where your smart ass mouth is. We each write down a dare for the other to do. Rules are simple. One, no nudity; two, nothing dangerous; and lastly nothing illegal. What do you say?" I inquire.

He takes a moment to answer as we look at our cards. Then with a heart-melting grin on his face and laughter sparkling in his green eyes, he begins to speak.

"I'll take that wager Beautiful."

Tank brings us both slips of paper and a pen to write down our wagers. We both take a moment or two to think up the perfect thing. I am recalling a movie I saw last week and it brings a flash of inspiration. I start to write hurriedly with an evil smirk on my lips. I glance up and see an equally evil smirk on Lester's face. Ut oh, I may be in trouble.

We both fold up our wagers and lay them in the middle of the table with our names on the outside of the slips. Hal then deals out the draw cards we request; one for me and two for Les.

As I look down at my cards it takes every ounce of energy I can muster to keep my poker face up. I look over to Les and see his blank face is also in place. But I do notice that several of the guys standing behind or near Les are openly smiling broadly. I am not intimidated, I know I got his cute ass just where I want him. I throw out an additional challenge to the rest of the room.

"OK, if you all think Les has me beat, why don't you join in his wager. My bet can be done by every single one of you, not just Les."

I receive affirmative answers all around, except for Hector who is too smart to fall for it. The rest of them all nod in agreement and answer "yes" and "absolutely Bomber". They are all going down!

I finally allow my huge smile to show as I tell them.

"Alright Les, let's see 'em. Lay your cards on the table and prove to the whole room how dumb you really are!"

Les turns his cards over with a flourish showing a damn fine hand of a full house, 10's over Queens. I let a look of disappointment flash over my face before I put Les out of his misery and lay my cards down, showing my hearts; all 5 of them; 8 through Queen, a Queen high straight flush!

Les and the rest of the guys have looks of total disbelief on their faces when I show my hand, all but Hector who is doubled over with laughter.

"Damn Bomber, your new nickname should be 'Jaws'. I never knew you were such a card shark!" Bobby says since he was the first to find his voice again.

"Oh shit," Les grumbles. "I hate to see what her deviant brain came up with as a dare for us. You know you all have to do it too now. Sorry about that ... not! Misery loves company."

"Do the honors Big Guy." I tell Tank.

Tank picks up the slip of paper with my name on the outside, opens it up, and reads it silently. I swear he starts to pale the further he reads.

"Well what does it say Tank?" Ram asks.

I take the slip of paper out of Tank's hand while he is momentarily rendered speechless. I begin to read off what I have written.

"In true honor of being my 'Merry Man' you must perform a song from the movie "Robin Hood - Men in Tights". The song I choose is "We're Men in Tights". You must sing and dance while wearing the FULL costume. I will, of course, be recording the event for prosperity."

"Wait, I've never seen that movie. What do we need to sing?" Hal asks quietly.

"Can someone ask Hector to bring me a laptop?" I say.

Manny translates for me, like he's been doing all night long. Hector quickly exits the room and returns with his personal laptop.

I boot it up and find the video on youtube to show Hal and a couple of others who agree that they haven't seen the film either. I turn the computer to face the guys and press "play". They all watch with horror and repulsion on their faces.

"Oh holy hell!" Cal cries.

"I am NOT doing that! They're wearing pantyhose!" Zip sputters.

"They're wearing tights, dumb ass, not pantyhose. And we agreed to do it. Man up!" Les argues.

I can't help but giggle as I think, 'I will definitely be able to tell you are all men in those tights and probably be able to tell just how _much_ of a man each of you is.'

Most of the guys start chuckling, except for Les, who has a lecherous grin on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows. I must have said that out loud, oh well, it's true, so I just laugh right along with them.

"OK Darlin' so just when do we have to show you our manhood? Or more accurately lose most of it, at the very least we'll lose a few points on our man cards for this." Woody states in his sexy southern drawl.

"How about next week? That will give me plenty of time to get everything set up and give you all time to get your costumes together and maybe practice some so you don't make complete asses out of yourselves." I add while they all groan at me.

"Sure, that OK with everyone else?" Cal asks.

The rest of the guys nod in unison. Oh boy! This is going to be epic!

**The next week**

Oh my God this week has went by excruciatingly slow. At last it is Friday again and it's the day I get to watch my Merry Men sing and dance in tights. I have been waiting all week for this and my patience is about to pay off big time.

We decided to do it at Rangeman so the guys are a little more comfortable. Seeing as they will be wearing tights they will already be uncomfortable enough so I agreed to their demand. I will be receiving my payment in the form of a permanent video of the hilarity that is sure to ensue.

I walk into Rangeman and head straight for the elevator to the gym, where we decided to do this. It's one of the largest rooms in the building and I must admit, it has great acoustics.

Some of the guys are already in costume milling around on the mats. I stroll over and ask them as I wave my cell phone at them, camera at the ready.

"So you guys ready to get this show on the road or what?"

"As ready as we'll ever be Beautiful. We have actually practiced a few times this week when we had time. And I have to tell you Zero has absolutely NO sense of rhythm." Les laughs.

"Fuck you Santos!" Zero yells. I can only shake my head in amusement.

"So where are Tank and Hal?"

"They're still trying to squeeze into their tights. I guess it's harder for the bigger guys to get into them. How in the hell do you women do it? I must have fought with these things for like 20 minutes to get them on!" Ram answers.

"Now you know why I'm glad to have a job where I don't have to wear pantyhose anymore." I say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, now we understand." Zip says as Tank and Hal finally emerge from the locker room area.

I can't help but ask Tank as he approaches. "How did they find tights that fit you Big Guy?" It looked to me like they barely fit him.

"OK let's get this torture over with." Tank sighs. "I'm beginning to lose feeling in my legs from these damn things."

The guys shuffle over to the middle of the mats and get into position. I take a few moments to appreciate the view as they walk away from me. I must admit the view was awesome. But the view from the front was even better. I was right. I can tell just how manly they are. And let me tell you, _all_ of my Merry Men are truly _blessed_! I stealthily check my chin for drool.

I am giddy with excitement as I hear the music start up. The next three minutes are pure heaven for me and my camera on my phone is catching every second. Not to mention every shake of the hips and the kicks too! I listen closely to make sure they all are singing and are not mucking up the words.

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tigggghts._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like sissies,_

_but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights._

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_Always on guard defending the people's rights._

_(dance sequence)_

_We're men, manly men, we're men in tights._

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like pansies, _

_but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights._

_We're men, we're men in tights, tight tights!_

_Always on guard defending the people's rights._

_Just go for the men in tights, we bunch!_

I am about to lose it now. This is too funny for words. By the end of the song they all look relieved and are rushing to the locker room to get out of costume. I can't say I blame them, those tights are uncomfortable as all get out.

Tank is the first one back. It took him less than a minute to get back. I laugh as I tell him.

"You're back fast. I guess tights are easier to come out of than to get into."

"I'll be honest with you Little Girl, I cut the damn things off!"

I laugh out loud at him. I can so see him doing that! Hell I wonder why the rest of them weren't that smart! When the rest return several minutes later, I just have to tease and ask them.

"So you all want to play poker again tonight?!"

################################################################

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this bit of fun with the MM. I watched the movie "Robin Hood - Men in Tights" and had a flash of inspiration of how funny it would be to see the MM singing and dancing that song. I am however writing a second chapter with the other outcome of the poker game where the MM win. I'm taking a vote to see how many want to see that outcome too. Please leave a review and let me know if there's any interest in seeing it. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing my stories. You all are the reason my fingers keep flying across the keyboard.

Rain (Jackie) :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOV**

"So you all want to play poker again tonight?" I ask my Merry Men through my fit of giggles. I look around and can't stop laughing at all their shocked and amused faces full of disbelief.

Zero is the first to find his voice again. "Are you insane, or do you think we are. No way in hell I'm going up against you again. I learned my lesson!"

Les wiggles his eyebrows as he jokes. "Strip poker this time Beautiful?"

I look him straight in the eyes as I reply. "Feeling brave are we Santos? You really do want to lose your _shirt_ don't you, not to mention your pants!" I tell him.

"I'll lose my pants for you anytime Bomber, all you have to do is ask." Ram quips.

"Won't we all?" Bobby mutters under his breath, or so he thought.

I now start to think to myself. 'I may could be talked into this.' I am brought out of my thoughts by Tank's booming voice.

"That's enough, you lot of perverts! It's up to Little Girl here if we play again. And I will not allow strip poker on the premises any way! I will not be joining you if you do decide to play tonight. I have a ton of paper work to catch up on with Ranger being in the wind. So enjoy if you do. I'll see you bunch of dumb asses later." He finishes as he hugs me and kisses the top of my head. He also adds in a whisper. "Wipe the floor with these jerks Little Girl."

That settles it for me. We will be playing again tonight. And I will smoke everyone that dares to challenge me. It's on now!

"OK, so who's up for some fun with cards tonight? Since Zero has already proved himself a coward, who can I count on?"

"Not me. I'll see you guys later. I'm beat." Zip states as he heads out the gym doors.

"I think I'll sit this one out too. Especially if it's strip poker." Hal says with a deep blush.

"Come on Hal, you know I'd never play strip poker with these jokers!" I yell at his retreating back.

"I'm in."

"Let's do this." And "You got yourself a game Bomber."

I hear from all around me. It looks like the game is on. Playing with me tonight are Les, Bobby, Ram, Woody, Cal, Hector, Manny, Junior, and Vince. I can hardly wait to mop the floor with their smug attitudes!

I look at Vince and Junior with glee in prominent display on my face as I taunt.

"Oh how sweet, fresh meat!"

They both visibly pale and gulp at my taunting. I can only giggle in response.

"So what time tonight Beautiful, 2000 again?" Les asks.

"Let's try 7:00 this time. I need my beauty rest after all." I tell him. Then I relay to the rest of the guys left in the gym. "See you all tonight, 7:00 sharp."

"You got it Bomber." I hear from behind me as I walk out the door. I head home for dinner and a quick shower. It's nearly 5:00 now.

I make it home in 10 minutes. As I search through my cupboards for dinner, I am reminded of Bobby's strict diet that he is begging me to follow. I sigh in disgust since he is the one that filled my practically bare cabinets.

I don't feel like eating his bark and twigs so I opt for a frozen mac and cheese that I bought earlier this week. It's wonderful to have comfort food around. Yum!

As I wait for it to heat up, I think about the game tonight. Ella may have provided a spread for us again this week like she did last week. Maybe I should have waited to eat. I could have eaten Ella's delicious food and saved my mac and cheese for later. Drat! I plan on teaching the guys another lesson in humility this week. I can hardly wait.

The microwave dings informing me that my dinner is now done. I take it out and let it cool a bit as I pull myself a beer out of the fridge. Good thing I talked Bobby into letting me have the occasional beer. All I had to do was add an extra 20 minutes to my time on the treadmill the day after I indulge. Geesh.

After I eat up all my scrumptious mac and cheese, I head for the bathroom and a needed shower. After I'm clean I decide on the same type of outfit as last week; plain jeans and a t-shirt, sky blue this time.

By the time I am finished dressing it is already 6:20, better head on out to Rangeman. I quickly lock up and drive myself over to my home away from home.

I walk into the conference room and see that it is set up the same way as last week. Yes, even the table spread with Ella's delicious food. Oh well, I think I can handle a little more; but maybe later. I'm too full of my mac and cheese at the moment.

I look around and see that only a couple of the guys are here so far. I walk over to give Woody a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I give Hector the same, adding a swipe of my thumb against his tear drop tattoos as I say to him. "_Hermano_". I am touched when he replies. "_Si, mi hermana_."

"Are you ready to get your butt whooped tonight darlin'?" I hear Woody's voice rumble in his delightful southern drawl.

"In you dreams Cowboy!" I flirt as I smack him playfully in his rock hard abs. Ow! That hurt! Woody just chuckles at my obvious discomfort, the jerk!

"Good thing you're all so adorable or I would be constantly mad at all of you!" I retort while grinning the whole time.

"Adorable?! Great, there goes another point off of our man cards!" Woody plays right back.

I am too engrossed in the laughter and the moment to feel Les sneak up behind me until he wraps his arms around me and squeezes. I didn't mind much until I notice his hands were cupping the undersides of my breasts.

"Lester Mateao Santos! If you don't move your hands this instant you are gonna lose them buster!" I scold.

"But Beautiful, this is the stuff fantasies are made of ... Ow! Man what the hell?!"

Les drops his hands as I turn around to see who my savior is. I see Bobby standing to Lester's left with a look of rage mixed with exasperation on his face.

"Les you dumb ass. Won't you ever learn?!" He glares.

"Obviously not," I tell Bobby as I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then I tug lightly on one of his short braids. Although lately I have been wanting to tug on more than his braids. This has become a custom for us lately. I have tried to come up with a special little greeting for all of my Merry Men.

I rub my thumb across Hector's tear drop tattoos. I kiss Cal's flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. I usually tossle the short spikes of Lester's hair, but I'm mad at him for the moment so I don't do it this time. I tap my finger on Woody's adorable dimple in his right cheek. I rub Tank's shiny bald head I think he likes it as much as I do. I run my hands across the buzz cut of Hal's head. This usually makes him blush even redder than he already is. I bump Ram's hip with my own. OK, so it's more like his thigh that I actually bump, but you get the picture. I still haven't come up with greetings for the rest of the guys yet. Hell it took me long enough to figure out what to do for these few!

"Thank-you Bobby. You are now my new favorite. Just remember, don't take that position lightly." I smirked.

"Never." Then he turned to face Les and smiled broadly as he told him. "So there, Santos!" Les just looked heart-broken. I decided now was a good time to diffuse the tension.

"OK, well, so who's ready to get this contest under way?"

I take a quick look around to make sure that all the guys are here who are supposed to be. Satisfied when I see they are all here now.

"I think this time we should use a indifferent dealer, someone who is not in on the game." I suggest.

I'm met with nods from most and shrugs from the rest, so I send off a quick text to the only Merry Man I trust enough not to cheat.

_*Could use an honest dealer. Will U take the job? Please? ;-) ~~S*_

A few seconds later I receive an answer.

_*Sure thing, anything for you Bomber. B down in a few. :-) ~~ H*_

"Hal has agreed to deal for us. Everyone OK with that?"

They all nod their assent before we all take our seats, leaving the head of the table open for our dealer. Seconds later Hal steps off of the elevator and into the conference room. It's time to get this party started!

"Shuffle up and deal." I say with glee, stealing Ram's line from last week.

Most of the guys chuckle at my enthusiasm, then Hal opens yet another new deck of cards and deals out the first hand of the night.

An hour later we are down half of our players. Manny, Vince, Junior, Cal, and Woody; who was knocked out just this hand by me. I just had to tease him as he steps away from the table.

"See, I told you it would be in your dreams that you "whooped" me tonight Cowboy!" He just grins his gorgeous single-dimpled smile and replies.

"Still, it was an absolute pleasure letting you win Darlin'." He throws in a wink for good measure.

So that just leaves Les, Bobby, Ram, Hector, and I. I am absolutely giddy when Hector knocks Les out 2 hands later. Then 20 minutes later, I knock both Bobby and Hector out at the same time. They never saw my king high flush coming!

"I guess it's down to just you and me, Hawkeye!" I tell Ram, who has a totally confused look on his handsome face.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yeah, you know the Avenger,"Hawkeye". You're both expert marksmen. You don't see the resemblance there?" I ask. While I think to myself, 'Why did it take me so long to come up with this nickname for Ram, it's perfect!'

"Whatever you say Bomber." He says as he laughs.

"I can see it." Hal puts in. "I mean I understand why she would say that. You have to agree, it's true."

"Well except for the fact that his weapon of choice is a bow and arrows." Ram adds.

"But he is just as deadly with any other weapon, including his bare hands. If I remember correctly." Bobby tells us.

"Yeah man, I remember that time he was in Columbia with us and he ripped ..." Les starts.

"Ewwwww, no need for details Les, I believe you guys. So, Ram, you want to have the same wager as Les and I last week? This would be the last hand, winner takes all. Same rules as last week's wager too. We each write our dare down and pass them to Hal for safe-keeping. No backing out. What do you say Hawkeye?"

"Sure Bomber, I know I got one great hand left in me. Can you say the same for yourself?" He jokes.

"Just write your wager down tough guy!"

Hal passes us both pen and paper. I have to come up with an even better dare than last week's. Naughty thoughts of a Bobby, Woody, and I sandwich flash through my mind. I moan out loud at the image.

"Damn Beautiful, that must be one hell of a bet you thought up!" I hear Les tease from behind Ram.

I look up in time to see Bobby leaning down and whispering feverishly into Ram's ear. An evil smirk slowly spreads across Ram's face. Oh shit! I'm in trouble! We each fold up our wagers and pass them down the table to Hal.

Hal then deals out the final hand of the night, five cards, face down. I pick up my cards and look them over, careful to keep all traces of emotion off of my face. I glance down at 3 jacks, a three, and an eight. Hmmmmm ... not a bad start.

I lay the three and the eight face down on the table and ask Hal for two more cards. Ram only takes one. I slowly reveal my two drawn cards to my eager eyes. Holy shit! I drew a pair of aces! I now have a full house, jacks full of aces. I keep my blank face on ... barely, as I look up to Ram's also blank face.

"Well, let's see what you got Bomber." He states.

I finally allow my wide smile to break free as I lay my cards down in front of him.

"Read 'em and weep, Ram, Full house, jacks over aces." I gloat.

"Shit, that's a great hand. All I have is two pair." He starts as he lays down two of his cards, a pair of 7's. "Oh, and this other pair of 7's too." He grins as he lays down the other two 7's. "Looks like I don't even need this two." He smirks as he tosses it down too. Son-of-a-Bitch! He beat me with four of a kind!

I am truly petrified to see what is on that piece of paper now. It has to be awful to have him and Bobby both grinning like that! I sigh heavily as I tell Hal.

"Lay it on me Hal. Just what kind of torture did those two come up with for me? A five mile run? Eating bark and twigs for the whole day tomorrow? What?"

Hal smiles timidly at me as he picks up Ram's wager and begins to read out loud from it.

_"You, our Beautiful, Bomber, Bombshell, Darlin', and Little Girl will not be allowed to consume ANY sugar of any kind, at all for an entire week. That's right, no doughnuts, no tasty-cakes, no sugar-laden cereal, and no soda. Absolutely NO sugar what-so-ever."_

"What?! You have got to be fucking kidding me! That is unadulterated torture. You know what going off sugar does to me. No way in hell I can do that and still be working around you all the whole time!"

Hal looks like he wants to hide under the table, Les looks like he just won the lottery, and Ram and Bobby's smirks have tripled in size.

"Come on Bomber, it won't be that bad! You know you can do it. All it takes is will power." Bobby tries to ease my discomfort.

"Eat me Brown! That's easy for you to say, you probably haven't consumed sugar in a decade!" I screech back. But the only thought that keeps running through my head is 'This is gonna suck. Big time! I just hope they know what they've gotten themselves into.' ####################

A/N : Sorry I had to stop it here. I ended up having to split this chapter into two because as you see we still have Steph's whole week without sugar to go through. I know this story is going to end up being tart, but if anyone wants to suggest some "compromising situations" for Steph and any MM to get into, just let me know via review. As always thanks for your support and love. Rain (Jackie) :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : As always thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad I decided to do this story. And a special thank-you to Jess for giving me such a spectacular idea. Of course I used it Babe! ;-) (just not in this chapter)

**SPOV**

**Day 1** -

I was right this is going to be sheer torturous hell! At least if anything can be told by the first few hours. It's only 9 a.m. and I am feeling sluggish already. Just how in the hell am I supposed to make it through the rest of the week?!

Especially after it starts taking a toll on my hormones! The Merry Men won't know what hit them! Well, they'll know, it's me. But I have a feeling that they don't know just how bad it's going to end up being.

Although it will be sheer hell for me, I have decided to make it a trifle uncomfortable for my Merry Men too. After all, they all had the nerve to smirk and outright laugh for some of them, at me when Hal was reading my dare (AKA my "punishing torture") off of that little slip of paper.

I have no real plans of just how I'm gonna do that. I guess I'll make it up on the fly. So much more fun, not to mention unexpected, that way.

So here I am doing Bobby's daily torture routine, ala a workout. He is smugly watching me from the other side of the gym as I jog on the treadmill. I look up at him through the mirror on the wall in front of me and give him my best Burg death glare. He just chuckles. Ass!

Speaking of asses, the traitor Vince walks up and jumps on the treadmill right beside me to start his morning run. I huff out a breath.

"So you're late working out this morning. What's wrong old man?"

"Late night. We had a rough take down. Before you ask, no one was hurt. Just took nearly all damn night for the skip to show up at home. We didn't know he was visiting his girl last night. Then he has the nerve to try to shot at me and Hal, then run. Missed tho, dumb ass couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." Vince was all out laughing by the end of his story.

"Well, I'm glad he was a horrible shot and that you and Hal are OK." I say honestly.

We get quiet for a while after that. I slow my pace down to a walk to cool off. As I shut the machine down and step off, I look into the mirror again and notice Vince is watching me. An evil idea comes to mind.

I bend over to pick up my towel that has fallen off of the machine when I got off. While I'm still bent at the waist, I glance up and see that Vince is still eyeing me with open curiosity. I sigh out loud as I straighten back up. I grumble about the "shoddy workmanship" on cheaper work out gear as I reach into my sports bra and "re-arrange" the girls. Of course the shifting has had an _obvious_ effect on my nipples and they are straining against the cheap fabric now.

I hear a groan and see Vince stumble slightly on his treadmill out of the corner of my eye. I grin to myself. But as I turn to walk away I outwardly and openly smile broadly. Serves you right!

I head over to the locker rooms. They recently installed a female locker room just for me. I feel so special.

I hear someone walking behind me and turn to see who it is. It's Les. "Hey Beautiful, wait up for a minute."

"What is it Les? You're interrupting my shower time and as you can tell by the sheen of sweat on my whole body, I need it."

I stop for a second for him to catch up to me. When he reaches me, he smile big and tells me.

"That was just mean, what you did to poor Vince. But I see it still had some effect on you too." He utters as he ogles my chest openly.

I look down to follow his line of sight and see that he is right, my nipples are still hard enough to cut glass. Damn hormones! I look back up, right into his dancing green eyes, as I taunt back.

"Wipe the drool off of your mouth Santos!"

I giggle quietly as I turn back around and head for the showers once again. I think to myself as I leave him standing in the dust. 'Don't worry Santos, your day is coming!'

After a refreshing shower and changing into my typical Rangeman uniform, I strolled back out to the gym. I took a few minutes to watch the guys work out. Ram and Cal were sparring on the mats and looking way too graceful for their size. Manny and Hal were at the weight benches; Hal spotting for Manny. And Les was giving the punching bag hell. I stood there with a dazed look on my face while periodically checking for drool. These guys were just too easy on the eyes. I found myself mesmerized by all the glistening skin and flexing muscles.

I shake myself out of my stupor long enough to make my way out the gym doors and to the elevator. I got work to do, thanks to that pain in my rear Rodriguez.

After struggling my way through 4 searches, I peek at the clock on my computer. Whoa! It's almost 1, no wonder I'm getting hungry. I get the next search started before I make my way to the break room. I hope Ella has something to take the edge off of my shakes. I think my blood sugar is low from this no sugar shit!

I walk into the break room to find it's almost empty, except for Bobby and Manny. I trudge over to the fridge and look to see what I might want to eat. I quickly find a turkey sandwich and a container of strawberry yogurt. I grab a banana from the fruit basket on the counter and call my lunch complete, oh and my bottle of water. I join Bobby and Manny at their table.

"What's up fellas?" I inquire.

"Not much Wifey. How's it hanging?" Manny asks.

"Manny, I have absolutely _nothing_ that hangs on my body and you know it!" I scold.

"I stand corrected." He apologizes. Bobby can only shake his shake his head and chuckle at our antics.

"So Bomber, how's the sugar withdrawals going?" He says as he tilts his head.

"Withdrawal is right. I think my blood sugar is bottoming out from it." I sigh.

"Your medical history has never shown any signs of hypoglycemia? What gives? Any history of it in your family?" He adds worriedly.

"Bobby, honey, you know my whole family are healthy as horses. So no. Don't worry your pretty dread-locked head over it." I smile.

Just then Bobby's phone sounds with a text message. He picks it up off the table and looks at the readout. He sighs heavily as he states.

"Shit, looks like Zero got knifed on a skip pick up. I'll see you two later." He adds as he walks toward the door.

"Hope Zero is OK. Let me know how it turns out Dreads." I yell to his retreating back.

"Sure thing Baby." He hollers back as he disappears.

"Baby?" Manny questions.

I can only shrug my shoulders back at him. I have no clue why Bobby started calling me "Baby". I'm not saying that I don't like it. It's just a little weird, but in a good way. It makes me feel tingly all over, especially the nether region. So, I'll never complain.

All of a sudden, I get a devious idea. Manny will be my next victim. I clear my throat to get Manny's attention as I start peeling my banana.

"So Manny what have you got on the schedule for the rest of your work day?"

After I ask, I place the top half of my banana in my mouth and act like it's on of my Merry Men. Yep, I was basically giving my banana head. Manny took a really large gulp of air before he started to respond.

"Uhhhh ... well ... I ... I, I have a shift on the mon... monitors after lunch, then a surveillance shift with Zip till 1900 or 7:00."

I drag my lips slowly all the way back up the banana, then lick the tip. Then I finally take a small nibbling bite. I think I see sweat popping out on Manny's forehead by now.

"You OK there Manny? You look a little tense and pale all of a sudden." I tease as I notice Manny shift uncomfortably in his seat. I continue to lick and suck on my banana causing Manny to squirm in his chair even more.

"Uh, yeah." He croaks out. "I'm OK, it just seems like it got a little hotter in here. Do you feel it?"

"No, I feel fine." I say as I take another small bite. Manny really looks like he's about to pass out by now. I decide to take the two remaining bites of my banana and put him out of his misery, for now.

I stand up to take care of my trash and notice Manny squirming and re-adjusting his cargos out of the corner of my eye. I smile briefly before turning to face him completely. I walk back over to his side and kneel down beside him.

"You sure you're OK Manny? You look a little uncomfortable." I say as I look up into his face.

"Yeah Wifey, I'm good." He answers with a ghost of a smile on his lips. I pointedly look down at his crotch and see that yes, his cargos are unusually tight on him.

"You sure you don't need help with your not-so-little problem there?" I flirt as I lay my hand on his thigh. He looks down at my hand on him and is that a blush?!

"What do you propose to do to help me?" I am surprised to hear him speak with no further signs of nervousness.

I slowly move my hand up to cup his swollen dick through his pants. I give him a gentle squeeze as I purr out my reply.

"What would you like me to do?"

"You keep moving your hand like that and it may be all I need. But if you want to try an alternate method, feel free." He boldly spouts out.

I look straight into his beautiful brown eyes, which are now almost black with lust, as I lick my lips seductively. I slowly rise up to stand after giving him one more gentle and playful pat. Then I say in my most alluring vixen voice.

"Not tonight Hubby, I have a headache!" I then turn on my heel and walk out the door and leave him "hanging".

On the way back to my cubby I am rolling with laughter on the inside and it is probably showing all over my face. There's no way I would be able to keep the satisfied smirk off of my face.

The search I had running while I was eating lunch, and torturing Manny, is done by the time I return. I print it out and place it in a folder to add to the other million on my desk for Rodriguez. Only 4 more hours to go. Sigh.

Two hours and 6 searches later I hear someone approach my desk. I look up to see Junior standing there.

"Hey Junior, what's up? You need something?"

"I just got off for the day and I was wondering if it would be OK for me to bring you dinner over to your place tonight? Not a date, I just wanted to hang out with you for a while tonight." He says shyly.

"Sure J, that sounds fine. What were you thinking of bringing over for us to eat?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking since we got a couple of hours I would order in at Rosini's and pick it up on the way to your apartment. And no, you know I can't get you any tiramisu for dessert, so don't ask." He laughs. "Is the rest OK with you?"

"I guess it will have to be since you all seem to be determined that I suffer through the _whole_ week." I sigh. But I smile up at him to show him I was joking.

"Great, I'll see you at 6:30 or 7:00 then. Is there anything in particular that you want me to bring you?"

"Just my usual sausage alfredo with broccoli and a side salad will do, thank-you, Junior." I tell him honestly. "Hey, wait, you're a Mets fan right?"

"Yeah, you know it Bomber. Why?"

"We can catch the game after dinner. They're playing the Braves tonight." I supply.

"Nice. We can do that. Later Bomber." He bends and give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he ambles away.

As I watch his cute behind walk away, a devilish plan starts to form in my head. I pick up my phone and call the extension for my accomplice 3 floors down. He picks up after two rings.

"Hola."

"Hola Hector, do you have a few minutes for me to come talk to you. I need your help." I ask him. I'm so glad he let me in on his little secret. He speaks English, although it is only around me when he does it mostly.

"Si, Angelita, I help you. Come up and see me." He says before he hangs up with no warning or good-bye. What is it with these guys? How much effort does it take to say one word? Geez!

I start another search running and get up from my desk chair. I head to the elevator and to Hector's lair on the second floor.

I approach his domain with caution. I raise my hand and knock lightly.

"Si, Enter." I hear him say through the door.

I walk in and smile broadly at him. I reach up and give him a hug and rub his tear drop tattoos, as is now our custom. He smiles big and tells me.

"So good to see you visit my place Angelita. Now how you need my help?"

"I need you to help me play a joke on Junior tonight. I want to make him uncomfortable. I think if you "came on to him" that would do the trick nicely. I don't want you to actually do anything, just say suggestive things and maybe touch him a little. What do you say? Will you help your _hermana_ out?

I see a look of absolute evil glee pass over Hector's face as he grins down at me. He looks so young and innocent when he smiles or laughs. He doesn't do it often enough. I guess bad asses don't do smiles and laughter. Oh well.

"Si, hermana, I help you. This will be _divertido_. Fun." He tells me while still grinning big.

"Gracias Hector. I'll see you at my place around 8:30 then."

"De nada, Angelita. Si, I see you then." He replies.

I give him another quick hug and head back to my cubby to finish my last hour of work. I settle in to work still smiling.

I shut my computer down an hour and 15 minutes later, finally done for the day. I pick up my purse and head for the elevator and the garage and to my borrowed SUV. I drive across town still slightly giddy.

I text Junior as soon as I walk in the door.

_*U still feeding me tonite? ~~ S*_

_*Yepp. B over in an hour or so. Just placed our order. ~~ J*_

I look at the clock on the DVD player; 6:25. Good. I have time for a quick shower before Junior gets here. Don't want to smell like Rangeman when he arrives. I fire back another fast text.

_*K. See U then. Hugz. ~~ S*_

I jump in the shower and am out drying off and brushing my hair out 10 minutes later. I know right! Fast for me. But I cannot wait to play out my evil plan. Giggle.

I start to pick up a few things laying around. I also don't want the guys to think I'm a slob. Even though they know it's partly true. My dust bunnies are constantly reproducing, especially under my bed. But those are staying for a while. It's not like the guys will look under there anyway. I hope!

Before I know it, there's a knock on my door. Junior must be here with our food. I unlock the door to let him in. I lead him to the kitchen area and my only table. He puts the food down to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As we pull apart I softly caress his ear then tug the lobe gently. Yah, I just thought up a special greeting for Junior!

I grab us some paper plates and silverware, like I have real plates! I pull us a couple of beers out of the fridge to drink. We sit down after Junior doles out the food.

I notice as he sits down that he is deferring to the hot and humid July weather and is wearing basketball shorts and a matching jersey; the New Jersey Nets, of course. When I think about the looseness of his clothing I smile. It's gonna be so easy to tell if I "affect" him any later on with my teasing.

No time like the present to start. I moan loudly with my first delicious bite of pasta. Junior stops with his fork halfway to his mouth to glance up at me.

"What?" I say innocently. "You guys should be used to this by now. And I can't help it either, Rosini's pasta is just too good for words." He just shrugs off my explanation and continues eating.

I continue with my moans throughout the entire course of dinner. Junior starts to fidget in his chair about halfway through. I giggle inwardly.

As I slowly lick the last bite of delectable pasta, sausage, and sauce off of my fork, I moan one last time and sigh.

"Well that was wonderful as always. Thank-you for treating me tonight Junior." I say as I rise to toss the garbage and put away the little bit that I left over for lunch tomorrow. I peek down at Junior's lap and see his shorts are tented, of course.

"No problem Bomber, it was my pleasure and pain." He laughs out loud at his little joke.

"I can see that. Sorry." I say as I pointedly look down at his crotch. I add to myself. 'Not.'

"I'll be OK, just give me a few minutes here." He tells me.

"Sure. I'll just grab us a couple more beers, take them to the living room, and turn on the TV. Join me on the sofa when you're ready or should I say calmed down a bit." I grin. Junior looks pained as he nods his head in agreement.

A few minutes later Junior joins me on the sofa, at last. I turn my eyes away from the TV screen to spare him a look-see. Looks like he's calmed down now. There's no longer a protrusion in the front of his shorts.

"You OK now Junior." I wonder.

"Yeah, you were right. We should be used to how much you vocally enjoy your food, but it still takes a toll on us. I'm just glad you couldn't have dessert." He admits.

"That's OK, I'll let you take me out again next week and make it up to me." I tease.

The look on his face tells me he is pondering a way out of it already. I turn my attention back to the game on the screen. It's now bottom of the 3rd, Braves up to bat. At least the Mets are leading 2-0.

"Game's getting interesting." I tell Junior. "Still the most interesting part to me is all those tight butts the players have." I shift and rub my thighs together to make my point.

"Uh, sure, if you say so Bomber." Junior chokes out.

"Well I don't expect you to admire their butts, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view, like I do when you guys are working out in the gym. Talk about panty-ruining thoughts. I have plenty when I watch you guys work out, especially when any of you are sparring. Have mercy!" I exclaim.

"I'm glad our desire to be fit is benefiting not only us. He jests with a laugh.

"Oh and the talks that Hector and I have on the subject. He totally agrees with me, well except for the panty-wearing and ruining part. I bet you never knew that he was watching you all and thinking those nasty thoughts, did you?" I smirk.

"Uh, no, and I really wish you hadn't have told me that either. Cha-ching, 3 points off of my manhood." He groans.

"That's alright. I still think you all are plenty _manly_." I tell him as I rest my hand on his bare thigh.

His hips jerk when he looks down and realizes where my hand is resting; only an inch away from _little Junior_. But as I saw a few minutes ago, he appears to be **not** so little. Junior gulps loudly then speaks.

"Steph, the game," why does his voice sound so strained I wonder. I giggle on the inside as I retort.

"Sorry, my hands have a mind of their own when I don't get my sugar. Hormones are going crazy. I'll try to control myself."

Junior looks like he has changed his mind on the subject all of a sudden. But before he can respond, I return my eyes to the game on the screen. Smiling when he looks the other way. I steal a glance at the DVD clock, it's almost 8:00 now. I start getting excited. Hector should be here soon.

Ten minutes later there is a knock at my door again, this time I know it's Hector. I still acted confused when I face Junior and say.

"I wonder who that could be. I'm not expecting anyone else tonight."

**HPOV**

I walk up to Angelita's door and knock loudly. This is going to be fun. I agree to help her with her prank on Junior because, let's face it, none of us could refuse her anything. She is like a sister to me as well as all the other men I work with too.

Although I know half of them are secretly in love with her also. I know they all believe me to be gay, but honestly I am bisexual. I am attracted to either sex. I just have mostly been in relationships with men recently. And like the others, I would not turn Angelita down if she offered me more than friendship. Well, that was before we got so close. It would be too incestuous for us now.

When I reach her apartment door, I raise my fist and knock loudly. She opens the door about a minute or so later. She greets me in a louder voice than I see necessary, but it is probably to let Junior know who is at the door so he doesn't pull his gun on me. I got news for him though, I am faster with my knives than he is drawing his weapon. He wouldn't stand a chance against my reflexes.

"Hola Hector." She gestures me inside to keep up our ruse of me not speaking English since we are in front of Junior now.

We make our way to the living room area of her apartment where I see a baseball game on the TV. Junior walks in front of me and takes a seat on the sofa. Angelita joins him and I take a seat in the only chair in her small living room.

About 15 minutes later Angelita speaks.

"I'll be back in a few guys, bathroom break."

Junior relays her message to me in Spanish even though I understood her. I nod my head at him. Then Angelita walks toward the hallway where I know her bathroom to be.

_*****all conversation between Junior and Hector are to be understood to be spoken in Spanish*****_

I start deploying Angelita's and my plan almost immediately. I clear my throat to get Junior's attention before I speak.

"I didn't know you enjoyed baseball Junior."

"Yea, I don't like to watch certain teams tho. I'm a Mets fan and that's who we're watching tonight." He replies.

"I wouldn't know one team from the next. I just like looking at the tight asses of the men." Junior jerks his head to look at me with a shocked look on his face. "What? You can't be surprise to hear me say that. I thought it was common knowledge that I like men." I practically purr.

"No, that's not what I was thinking. It's just something Steph said earlier. She said the same thing. She likes looking at the player's pants too." Junior states.

"Well she and I do have many talks about men. We both love to watch hard bodies, especially in the gym. Our favorite past time is to man-watch there." I say silkily.

Junior just nods and looks more uncomfortable each passing second.

"Has she told you that you're our favorite to watch. We both think you have the best ass at Rangeman." I leer at his crotch while I'm saying this.

I hear the toilet flush and the sink water begin to run so I know I have to play my final card, so to speak.

"Have you ever thought about fucking another man? I would make sure you thoroughly enjoyed the experience. My ass is tighter than any pussy you have ever had, I guarantee it." I ask with heat in my voice, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes widen in horror just as Angelita comes back around the corner. She adds to Juniors displeasure by commenting.

"Did you boys bond while I was gone?" Junior translates for me. I grin openly when he does.

"I better go now Angelita. I need to plant some bugs on a skip for Tank. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Adios." Junior once again translates for me to her. She appears a little sad but agrees. "OK."

She raises her arm towards the door letting me know she will walk me out after I rise from my seat. She then winks at me behind Junior's back and nods her head toward his back side. I nod to let her know that I understood her plan.

"J, back me up and walk Hector to the door with me, please?" She is laying it on thick. I like it.

She leads the way to the door. I follow behind Junior. As she turns the knob to unlock the door and let me out, I grab a handful of Junior's ass and squeeze. When he looks at me over his shoulder, I wink back at him.

I then give Angelia a hug and kiss her cheek. She returns them both with a gentle caress of my tear drop tats. I feel so at peace when she does that. I whisper in her ear, the one facing away from Junior. "I tell you everything tomorrow."

She smiles at me and nods. I utter one final "Adios" and exit her place.

**SPOV**

I close and re-lock the door behind Hector. I can hardly wait to hear what he has to tell me about the results of our plan tomorrow. I turn around to see Junior with a look of horror, or is that nausea, on his face.

"Are you OK Junior? You look a little ill. Do you need to go home and rest? The game's almost over so it's all good if you want to leave." I ask tenderly.

He takes a few seconds to respond looking pained all the while.

"No. I'm not OK. Hector grabbed my ass on his way out the door and he asked me if I wanted to have sex with him!" He squeaks out.

I try to reassure him. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Doesn't matter Bomber. You know I love you right? But I need to go get laid and reboot my system." He admits. I am still valiantly holding my laughter at bay as I reply.

"Too much information Junior, but you go do what you gotta do. I understand. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek along with our new tradition of rubbing and tugging his ear before I also see him out. I bolt and lock the door again. I make sure Junior has time to get to the parking lot before I double over in laughter in the middle of my foyer.

Once I regain control, I shut the lights and TV off in the living room and head down the hall to my bedroom, it's after 10:30 and I have to get up early now-a-days. I slip on my PJs and crawl under the covers.

As I drift off to sleep I ponder what I have coming for the rest of the guys. I will make sure that this week is as much a torture for them as it will be for me. Count on it! ################# 

A/N : As you can see this story is turning out to be a lot more than I ever expected. I was planning a short one-shot, but it is turning out to be a whole lot different. I am pleasantly surprised by all the rave reviews and the love for this story. And yes, there will be at least 3 more chapters. The last one having a Tart HEA! But I am NOT giving away which MM it will be, so don't ask! ;-) ~~~~~ J


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : You can tell me you do not enjoy what I write. You can tell me that it's bad. You may not like the direction I take it. You may not like it at all. You may love every word I write. You may hang on to every plot twist and nuance. You may dream of each scene I describe, and believe you are right there. Lover or hater, I write the way I like. I let the story guide my hand, not the words that you leave behind. I put myself, my emotions, my passion into each word. The hurting and biting words you leave behind fade with time, but still remain. Yet I still write, just the same. (I borrowed this from a very close friend of mine, Thanks LG Babe!)

**SPOV**

I woke up ten minutes before my alarm was set to go off. I am optimistic about how today will go. Yesterday wasn't too hard on me, in terms of sugar withdrawals. I only got a little turned on while messing with the Merry Men. And let's face it, I would have to be dead to not be turned on by my guys. I just may make it through this week.

I leap out of bed eager to start the day. I am looking forward to tormenting the guys a little today. I feel slightly bad about what I did to poor Manny yesterday though. I hope I didn't make him too uncomfortable. I mean I know he was uncomfortable, but I would feel awful if my teasing had any lasting effects. The last thing I would want to do is cause any emotional or psychological pain and suffering to my guys. I can only hope there is no permanent damage in that regard.

I know the guys all love me like a sister. Realizing this, I decide that they all would never hold a grudge against me or end up hating me in the long run.

I finish with my morning shower routine and head back to my bedroom and my closet to get dressed for the day. I am scanning through my wardrobe when I spy an outfit hanging in the recesses of my closet. 'I thought I burned that!' I think to myself.

As I stand there staring at it, my next evil payback is hatched. I smirk wickedly and grab the long forgotten attire. It is a pair of skin-tight leather pants that are very low riding on my hips and a equally short and tight vest made of the same material. You got it! It's my slut bounty hunter costume from the whole Scrog incident.

I squeeze myself into the incredibly tight fabric and pull on my CAT boots to complete the look. As an after-thought I grab from my bottom dresser drawer, my birthday gift from Ranger last year. It's a black nylon thigh holster.

I check myself out in the full length mirror on the back of my bedroom door. I look hot! This outfit was chosen by Scrog to turn heads . It will most definitely result in the desired effect to the Merry Man I chose it for today. He is a lover of weapons, but then again aren't they all. This should be like a wet dream fantasy come true for him. I pull on my long Rangeman wind breaker as a last thought.

As soon as I start walking down the hall to the kitchen for coffee, I hear someone knocking on my front door.

I open it to find Bobby standing there with a white bag in his right hand and a travel mug of what I hope is coffee for me in the other. He freezes when he spies the bits of my outfit that are still visible, since I left the jacket unzipped and hanging open. I smile inwardly as I notice that is exactly how his mouth is right now; hanging open.

He gulps as he closes his mouth, after doing a slow inspection of me from my toes to the top of my curly brown hair. There is a look of feral hunger in his almost black eyes as he breaths out.

"Damn Baby, you trying to kill us?!"

"Not at all Dreads. This was the only black clothes I had clean. I have been too lazy to do laundry lately." I inform him.

"Hell, I'll do your laundry if it means you won't ever wear that again." He adds on under his breath, but I just happen to hear. 'Unless it's for me before I strip it off of you.'

His words and the timber of his sexy voice hit me directly in my doodah. Holy hot flash doc! I had no idea Bobby felt this way. Even though I have heard rumors that most of the guys like me this way. And if the way my hormones are screaming "yes" is any indication, I may just be screwed for the rest of the week. It may not be as easy as I had once imagined.

After Bobby has gawked his fill, he closes the door behind him and makes his way into my apartment and to my tiny kitchen. He sits the bag down on the counter and hands me the mug of coffee as he tells me.

"Here, this is for you. Cream and artificial sweetener, since sugar is a no go this week."

"Thanks." I reply after I've found my voice again. "It's probably not as good as my normal cup of coffee, but I have to take what I can get this week."

I take a tentative sip. It's tolerable, but not half as good my usual sugar-laden cups. I take another drink then speak.

"So what's in the bag Dreads? Bark and twigs?" He looks at me and his lips curl up to one side. "Oh shit! It's worse isn't it?"

"No, not worse, it's actually whole wheat bagels with sides of lox and cream cheese. It's good I promise and it's good for you too."

"I'll take your word for it ... this time." I say with a sigh.

I sit down at my small table and open the bag. In it is four bagels, already sliced, and two cups each of both the lox and cream cheese. I pull out one of the containers of cream cheese and one of the bagels. Bobby sits down across from me and takes out two of the remaining bagels and the other cream cheese along with one of the cups of lox.

I pull the bagel apart and using the plastic knife (also included), spread a generous amount of the cream cheese and take a bite. It is hard to tell that the bagel is whole grain and good for me. It tastes pretty damn good. But I would never clue Bobby in on that little piece of information.

After the food is gone and the trash has been disposed of, it's nearly 7:00. "We need to get a move on. You have a lot of training to do today." Bobby informs me. I nod in agreement then pick up my purse on the way by the table in my foyer. I sling it on my shoulder and zip my jacket up at the last second before I close and lock up the door. It wouldn't do for the guys to see my surprise until I was ready to reveal it.

We load up into the fleet SUV that Bobby is driving and head to Haywood. We are there within minutes. Bobby pulls into the underground garage and shuts the vehicle off. We make our way to the elevator and up to 5 for the morning meeting.

The morning meeting starts promptly at 8:00. After nearly an hour of barely keeping my eyes open as Tank drones on, he finally closes the meeting and dismisses us.

I have to meet Ram in the gun range at 9:00, so I barely have time to drop my purse by my desk before I need to head down. I walk into the gun range to see Ram has already set up my targets and has weapons and ammo ready to fire. He turns to address me when he hears the door open.

"Hey Bomber, you ready to have some fun?"

"I sure am." I smirk openly at him. He has no clue what is coming.

He turns back to grab the first gun, a small Beretta. While his back is turned I unzip and remove the wind breaker I am wearing, exposing the slut-wear, complete with gun on my thigh.

"I was thinking we would start small. This Beretta should fit easily in your han ... " He stops mid-sentence as he turns and takes me in. "Holy fucking wet dream." I hear him mutter not completely under his breath. I gloat inside.

"Something wrong Ram?"

"Uhhhh ... no... what the hell are you wearing?!" He stammers.

"Oh, this. This is just something I threw on this morning. I ran out of clean uniforms. I guess I was too lazy to do laundry." I tell him.

"Shit! Maybe we should skip training and I should take you to the laundromat and get your clothes washed for you. That get up is _way_ too distracting honey!" He admits.

This is the second guy to offer to do my laundry for me. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea I can't help but wonder. I look down at my shoes shamefully as I apologize.

"Sorry Ram, do you want me to put the coat back on? I took it off because I would be too hot in here if I was still wearing it."

"No, it's OK. I've been through worse torture ... barely. I'll try to hang. Your training is too important for you to do without. Speaking of let's get started." He holds the Beretta up again to show me. "This is a Beretta. It's small so it should fit nicely in your hand."

I nod my head and he continues by showing me how to flip the safety and aim while holding it steady in both hands. He continues by saying.

"Get your ear protection on and we'll start."

I pick up the ear muffs and slide them on. Ram steps up slightly in my field of vision but still safely beside me and nods his head for me to start. I empty the clip at the paper target down the alley. I turn my head to face Ram and look at him expectantly. He takes the gun, shows me how to reload it, and nods his head as he mouths. "Again."

After two hours of non-stop firing, my arms feel like jello. I rip the ear muffs off and confess.

"That's it, I can't take any more today."

"Your time is up anyway Bomber. You did great, blew the paper dicks off of all of those targets." He says with a laugh. "But maybe next time we'll aim for the heart or head, OK?"

"I don't like shooting to kill. And you have to admit, that would stop most guys in their tracks." I tease.

"I can't argue with you on that one, 'cause it would sure as hell slow me down long enough for you to get away. But you may have to shoot to kill sometimes. But we won't go there until you're more comfortable with your gun. I must admit you look pretty comfortable and very sexy with that one strapped to your thigh like that. It sure is making my pants uncomfortable." He jokes.

"I must admit I feel like Annie Oakley with it down there. And I look like a mini Ranger." I jest back.

"Ranger could never look _that_ good!" He fires back.

"Well, if we're done for the day, I'll get back upstairs and start on my million searches. I'm sure Rodriguez has filled my inbox again." I sigh as I pick up my jacket and drape it over my arm.

"No problem. I'll clean up the mess of casings here. Don't worry about helping. You go do what you need to. I'll be fine." He says around a genuine smile.

"OK, I'll see you later Ram. Thanks for the help, you're a great teacher. It's no wonder you're the weapons expert." I wink as I turn to leave.

"Later Bomber and you're welcome." I hear Ram call out as I reach for the door. I could swear I heard the click of a camera phone as I stepped through the door and out. I shake my head as I think to myself. 'Who am I to begrudge my guys a little reminder of our time together. And I really am gonna burn this outfit when I take it off tonight.'

As soon as I the door to the elevator closes, I wave to the camera in the corner and shrug back into my jacket. I believe that Les is manning the monitors right now. Ella keeps the temperature pretty cool inside the building, so I won't be too warm with it on at my desk.

I amble out of the elevator and to my desk. I boot up my computer to get started. Will this ever end? Not with Rodriguez in the building it won't!

As soon as my computer finishes booting up and goes online, I hear the beep of a new Rangeman email. I open it to see what's up now. I growl deep in my throat when I open the attachment. Someone took a freeze frame of the elevator camera of me right before I put my jacket back on. And mailed it to _everyone_ in the building! Lester Santos is SO toast!

I get down to work and have been working studiously for a little over an hour when I hear a commotion in the control room. I rise from my desk and follow my ears to the sounds. The noise level only grows as I reach the monitor area. The room is filled with men in black, all surrounding a defeated looking Les.

Tank, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Ram, Woody, Hector, Vince, Junior, and several other Merry Men are sending scathing looks toward Les. If looks could kill poor Les would be pushing up daisies.

"What's going on guys?" I ask impatiently.

A dozen sets of hard eyes turn my way, although the soften slightly when they see me. Tank speaks up for the group.

"Little Girl, we were all just letting Santos here know how stupid and suicidal it is to hurt or embarrass you. He has dates with most of us on the mats later today."

"It really is fine Big Guy, I am not hurt or embarrassed. You all don't have to jump on him." I plead. Bobby has a look on his face like he can hardly believe I am taking up for Les.

"No, Bomber, he has to learn." Vince tries.

"What is it with you guys?! Not every problem in life has to be settled with your fists! I chose this outfit today. Why does it affect you all so much? It never affected Ranger like this?" I all but screech. I was quickly reaching full rhino mode by now.

"The hell it didn't!" I hear from behind me. I freeze in my spot. Shit, Ranger is back. I never knew he was even there. What happened to that tingle I used to get on my neck when he was near.

I slowly turn to face him. He looks livid, too freaking bad. I straighten my spine, puff out my chest, and look him square in the eyes as I speak.

"Welcome back, Boss."

"Babe, my office, now!" He growls. "Shit," I hear Tank mutter.

I follow Ranger to his office. I walk in and demurely sit in the chair opposite his desk, waiting for him to lay out the problem. I will not slink down before him, not anymore. I lean back and just stare at him unmoving. I refuse to say the first word.

He stands leaning against the corner of his desk for several minutes before he finally breaks the silence.

"That uniform is not Rangeman regulation nor has it been approved by me."

"What does that mean? You want me to go home and change? What?"

He doesn't answer, just stands there silently, brooding. I have once and for all, had enough. I have finally reached full rhino mode and I let Ranger have it with both barrels. Everything I have ever thought and every way he has hurt me comes pouring out as I yell.

"That's right Ranger, just keep quiet. How much energy would it take for you to have an actual conversation, with real words, not just "babe". If this outfit ever affected you, you sure as hell never made a move because of it. Fuck, the one and only night we ever spent together, you shoved me away and right back into Morelli's arms. I thought that's what you wanted, me far away from you. I'm sick and tired of your silent treatment Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I will not stand for it anymore. I deserve better!" I scream. I turn on my heel and storm out of his office without a backwards glance.

If he wanted to respond he would have when I first asked him. It's too late now. I will not tolerate the poor way he treats me anymore. I am no longer his play thing!

I stalk over to my desk and flop down in my chair. The searches I had running are done now. I print them out, put them in folders, and bundle them by recipient. I peer at the clock on my computer and see that it is nearly 5. I decide to close up shop and leave for the day. If the _Boss_ doesn't like it, he can just kiss my ass or fire me! Good thing I know my contract states that I cannot be fired without the agreement of the _entire_ core team, and I know that Tank, Les, and Bobby would never agree to it.

I am still seething as I make my way to the garage via the elevator. I only have two hours to go home, change, and eat something for dinner before my surveillance shift with Cal. Oh, and I have to make good on my threat and burn this outfit once and for all. Then it will no longer cause any problems.

I duck into my Rangeman SUV and squeal tires out of the garage. 'Slow down Plum, Ranger is not worth getting yourself killed over.' I scold myself. I slow down and take my time getting home.

I enter my apartment and head straight for the bathroom. I try to scrub all my worries away, it doesn't work. But I refuse to take another trip to "Denial Land". I climb out of the shower and dress in a regular Rangeman uniform, stuffing the offensive Scrog outfit into a plastic garbage bag. I then shove it into the cabinet under the sink. I'll burn it later. I need to eat something so I won't be late for my shift with Cal. Good thing he's picking me up tonight, it's just before 6:00.

I am snacking on some chips after I eat my favorite peanut butter and olive sandwich when there is a knock on my door. I glance at my watch, it's too early for Cal. It's only 6:30.

I stroll over to unlock my door, after I check the peep hole, of course. I am surprised by who I see there. It's Bobby. I open the door wide and allow him entrance.

"Hey Dreads, what brings you by my humble abode?"

"Hey Baby, I just wanted to make sure you were OK. You left Ranger's office and flew out of the building. You looked so upset. I couldn't sit by and not check on you." He explained tenderly.

I couldn't help myself. His words touched me and I just had to show my appreciation. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight to me as the words choked out of my mouth.

"That's so sweet of you Bobby. You guys really are the best. I don't know what I did to deserve such wonderful men as my friends."

"You know I lo... we love you Steph. And it's us who don't deserve you. We have done terrible things." He answers. As I reluctantly let him go, I respond.

"Bullshit. That's all in your pasts. I see you all just like you are right now. And I see a building full of caring, brave, charming, lovable, sexy, honorable, and wonderful men. Including you, so learn how to take a compliment. Don't make me take you to the mats to get the idea through your thick, all be it gorgeous skull!"

Bobby smile is so bright it lights up my apartment. Wait, is he blushing too?

"Whatever you say Baby. And your hard head needs to learn to take a compliment too you know." He is still grinning.

"Touche'. Now that you've seen that I am indeed going to be OK, what do you have planned for the rest of the night? You know Cal will be here any minute. We have a surveillance shift."

"Yeah, I know you do. I still have the reports to file for the annual physicals I did today on Ram, Zero, Manny, and Woody. Don't worry they are all in perfect health." He adds.

"Well, duh, any moron could see that they are perfect specimens." I giggle.

He just shakes his head and chuckles lightly. He then continues to talk.

"So, you ready for your shift with Cal? I see you changed out of that 'torturous get up' you had on at work today. What happened to it? Did you go through with the burning?" He winks.

Wait. How did he know about that? Geez, the Merry Men really can read minds. Either that or the have super powers. I would believe either one about them. I finally tell him.

"I don't want to know how you knew I was planning on burning it, but I haven't yet. It's under my bathroom sink in a garbage bag awaiting it's destiny."

"Too bad." He says simply.

Just as I am about to ask him what he meant by that, there is another knock on my door.

"That must be Cal."

I check the peep hole again and see it is indeed Cal. Flaming Fred is looking back at me through the hole. I unlock the door and inform Cal.

"I'll be right down. I have to get something in the bedroom. Can you wait in the SUV?"

"No problem Angel, but we have to be there to relieve Woody and Ram in 15." He replies.

"OK. I'll only be a couple of minutes. I promise." I say. He then turns and walks back down the hall. I close the door behind him and turn to face Bobby again. I pick up my messenger bag that I'm using as a purse; so I can fit snacks and stuff to keep me from losing my mind in, surveillance is the worst, and sling it over my shoulder as I address Bobby.

"I better get going. Lock up behind yourself please. I don't have much, but it's mine."

I stretch up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. At the last second he turns his head and our lips meet for a second or two. But that is enough to feel an electric current spark from my lips all the way down to my toes, and every millimeter of my body between feels it. I stand there stunned for a minute.

I don't know if Bobby meant to turn his head at that exact moment or not, but I'm beginning to not really give a shit. That little connection has me yearning for more. Shit, I better get out of here, before my hormones make me do something really stupid, like jump Dreads' hot ass!

I stutter as I walk out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at work Dreads. Don't forget to lock up tight." I add under my breath, or at least I think I did. 'I have a hot date with my shower massager after this shift with Cal is done. Good Lord but Bobby can kiss!'

I hurry down the stairs and down to the company car that Cal is driving. I climb in and hastily buckle up. I can still feel the tingle on my lips from Bobby's kiss and I know that my cheeks are burning with a blush. Cal looks over at me with a slight grin on his face.

"You OK Angel, you look a little flustered. You think you're coming down with something? I can call in a replacement if you need to go back up."

"Not necessary Cal. I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

I would love to go back up and jump our company medic's fine bones, but I think I would be safer here with Cal. At least I hope so. This 'no sugar' thing has finally started doing a number on my hormones. They are well past overdrive now! I just want to get this shift over so I can get back home and have a long, personal conversation with my shower massager.

Cal takes my word for it and pulls out of the lot. He is soon in the Rangeman driving zone, ever vigilant for tails and possible threats. Minutes later we are pulling up behind Woody and Ram. Cal flashes his headlights to let them know their relief has arrived.

For the next 3 hours we will be bored out of our mind as we watch our skip's house. He is not likely to show while we are here though. He likes to bar dive until the wee hours of the morning. But we just can't take the chance that he may show up. You never know, right?

Cal shuts the vehicle off and we settle in for loads of fun. I wonder if Cal is in a talkative mood tonight. I really need to get Bobby's kiss out of my head before I self combust.

Crap! It's not working. I roll the window down slightly. Maybe the fresh air will help clear my head. I breath in deeply. I spare a glance over at Cal and see he is looking at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"You sure you're fine Steph? It's 50 degrees out and you just opened the window."

He's right. It is unusually cool tonight for this time of year.

"Yepp, I'm just a little warm all of a sudden, that's all."

Cal looks at me with true concern on his face. I need to think of something else to talk about right now!

"So Cal, read any good books lately?" I try.

"Uh, no. You know I don't read much. I prefer live entertainment."

"Oh, yeah. So what about movies? Seen anything good you could suggest for me?" I try again.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I saw the new Avengers movie, 'Age of Ultron' on a date with a new girl a few days ago. Too bad the date wasn't half as good as the movie." He laughs.

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe next time Cal." I sympathize.

I have been wanting to see that movie myself since I heard it was coming out. I really enjoyed the first Avengers movie. It was action packed and funny as hell. The one-liners they came up with were hilarious. Not to mention that all the male Avengers looked super hot in their costumes, those butt hugging pants, all those muscles bulging everywhere.

Damn it, now I got myself all hot and bothered again. Damn hormones. I discreetly try to cool myself by flapping the material of my shirt in and out from my chest. Nope, not working!

And I think I'm giving Cal inadvertent glimpses of my lace covered boobs. At least I think I am if that pained look on his face means what I think it does.

"Aren't you a little young for hot flashes Angel?" Cal asks timidly.

"Unfortunately these are not 'middle age, going through the change' hot flashes. These are 'off sugar and constantly surrounded by hot men making my hormones go into orbit', induced hot flashes." I explain.

Cal looks at me like I've grown another head. I can only sigh as he tries to apologize.

"Is this what it's like for you when you to go without sugar? It makes you wanton and horny 24/7?"

I nod my head, afraid to speak, turning my head to look out the side window in hopes of escaping further embarrassment. Cal lightly touches my forearm as he begins to speak.

"I'm sorry Angel. I honestly did not know how hard it was for you. And I sincerely hope the rest of the guys didn't know either. I know I would not have agreed to that wager if I did. I hate to see you suffering like this."

Well, isn't he just too sweet. I told Bobby these guys were wonderful and honorable men. I am also reprieved from answering by the flash of headlights behind us. Zip and Brett are here to relieve us. Thank God, I need to get home like yesterday! Cal obviously understanding my dilemma, immediately cranks the engine, and pulls out.

He is pulling up at my apartment building soon. I unbuckle my seatbelt and face Cal. I lean in and kiss his flaming skull tattoo before telling him good night and heading upstairs.

I walk into my quiet apartment, bolting and locking the door behind myself. I high tail it to the bathroom. I have an appointment with a shower head! ####################

A/N : Sorry Tiff, not in this chapter either. Next chapter is your big idea, I promise Babe! ;-) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOV**

I slept like a log. The feelings of comfort and contentment that I felt from both Cal and Bobby lulled me into a very peaceful slumber. They were both just so sweet last night. But then again all of my Merry Men are always sweet to me. It's just that there seemed to be an underlying tone of devotion and love from them last night, especially from Bobby.

Oh well I can't let my thoughts get carried away. I have to get my butt to Rangeman and another day of searches for the elusive Rodriguez. I wonder if he really is real?

I grab an apple and my travel mug full of coffee, using artificial sweetener of course, damn bet! I hurry out the door and to Haywood Street.

I arrive at the underground garage shortly after. I have consumed my apple, all that's left now is an pitiful core, and am nearly done with my coffee. I swear it would be so much better with a dozen or so packets of sugar thrown in. Oh well.

I make my way to the elevator, tossing the apple core in the trash on the way. My travel mug is now empty, so my first stop is the break room to refill it.

The break room is empty when I waltz in. I guess everyone is still working out in the gym. I look down to my watch and see it is only just before 7 a.m. Maybe they are done by now. I'll see in a few when I trudge down to get my lowly workout done.

After refilling my mug with some of Ella's fabulous morning nectar, I head back out the door and down to the gym. Or what I lovingly refer to as the seventh layer of hell.

I walk in and see that a lot of the guys must have gotten a late start this morning, as the gym is halfway packed. And I was right, all these toned, muscled, glowing with sweat bodies are enough to ruin the most durable pair of panties. This room is definitely the seventh layer of hell, for my hormones!

I sigh and wave my hand in front of my face trying to cool the heat coursing through my body. It is SO not helping!

I throw my towel over the handle bars of the nearest tread mill, climb on, and start out at a moderate walk to stretch out. After I get a good brisk jog going, I stuff my ear buds in my ears and press play on my I-pod.

I am in my zone. I have no clue what is going on around me. It is a planned defense mechanism. I close my eyes to keep from being tempted to ogle the guys' goodies in the mirrors surrounding me. I now have worked myself up to a decent run, at least for me.

I am so completely zoned out that I squeal in surprise when one of my ear buds is jerked out of my ear. I turn my head to glare at the responsible party. My glare shifts to a grin when I see who it is. His smooth voice only makes my grin grow, not to mention my panties get damper.

"Morning Beautiful, you trying to ignore us with these things in your ears. That's rude you know." He smirks.

"Only you Santos. And I am sad to say that it didn't work, now did it?" I pant out.

"So you want to talk to any of these other tools in the room, except me? I'm hurt." He says with sad puppy dog eyes.

"You got it in one. Now give me my ear bud back. I've got a work out to do and you to ignore."

Les actually sighs before reluctantly handing me my ear bud back. I see an evil smirk on his face before he turns to walk away. He only gets that look when he's up to no good, and it's usually a prank with my name on it. Shit! I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on the resident prankster today.

After fifteen more minutes and 3 miles distance to my run, I slow back down to a walk to cool down. I raise my line of sight to the mirror in front of me. The weight benches and lifting machines are on the far back wall and I have an excellent view.

What I see has my hormones dancing again. Bobby is lying on one of the benches, pressing what looks to be about 250 pounds. Ram is standing right behind him, spotting. I watch his arm and chest muscles flex and constrict for a few agonizing minutes. This is not helping me cool down. In fact, did the temperature in the gym just go up 20 degrees or what?!

Bobby looks up and our eyes meet in the mirror. I see a huge smile grace his lips before I jerk my head to look down again. Drat, caught in the act of ogling. At least I wasn't drooling ... yet!

I powered my machine off and stepped down from it. I grabbed my towel from the front of the machine and wiped my face and neck with it. I jumped and shrieked in surprise when I heard Bobby's deep voice whisper in my ear.

"Were you enjoying the view Baby?"

I turned around to face him before I answered. "A girl would have to be dead not to enjoy the view of _all_ these fine specimens of male perfection. And I am most certainly not dead!" I grinned as I batted my eyelashes.

He smirked then leaned in to kiss my cheek, but not before getting one last dig in.

"If you would give me the chance, I could make you forget all about these _fine specimens_. You would be to busy screaming my name to remember them, let alone your own name." He then turned and strode out the door with an air of confidence.

Holy fucking hot flash doc. I felt my knees starting to buckle under my weight and my panties just went up in flames. There was no way I could deny his words were true. I knew in my heart they were. He was a master of the human body after all. The things he could do to me. Damn! Must stop this train of thought. I head for the locker rooms for a long, cold shower.

After calming my hormones a bit with a cold shower, I dress in a standard Rangeman uniform, and head to my cubby on 5.

I settle in at my desk and start my day by booting up my computer. I groan as my eyes land on my over-flowing inbox. Will I ever get a break? I am starting to think I would rather do some of Tank's endless paperwork just to get a break from the monotony of these searches.

I had been working for about and hour when I heard a throat clear from beside me. I looked up, way up, into Tank's smiling face.

"Hey what's up Big Guy?"

"How are you feeling Little Girl? I haven't seen you for a few days and thought I would check on you."

"I'm fine Tank. Just that my eyes are starting to cross from staring at this computer screen all day." I laugh.

"Well, any time you want a break from the computer you just let me know and I'll be happy to hand off some of my boring paperwork to you. Especially payroll, I hate doing payroll."

"I just may take you up on that one day Big Guy." Tank's grin grows even larger at my promise. I can tell he really wants to get away from the stacks of paperwork.

A noise from across the way attracts my attention. I peer around Tank's enormous frame and see Ranger talking to another man outside his office doorway. The man does not look at all familiar to me. He is wearing black dress slacks, a dark grey button up shirt, and a black and grey striped tie.

"Who is that man Ranger is talking to? I thought I knew all of the employees here. But he doesn't look familiar to me."

"I don't think you have ever met him. That's Rodriguez." Tank informs me.

"Shit, I thought he was a figment of my imagination. You mean he's real?!" I ask shocked.

"Of course he's real. You thought we all forged a fake name on our searches just to mess with you?" Tank chuckles lightly.

"Well, you have to admit Santos would find it a hilarious prank to play on me. I thought he worked nights. What's he doing here this time of the day?" My curiosity is getting the better of me.

"He came in to talk to Ranger about getting a couple of days off. He has to go to Philly for his mother's funeral tomorrow." Tank states in a sad tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I say with sincerity.

Just then Ranger calls out to Tank. He ruffles my hair after he nods to Ranger that he is coming. "Later Little Girl."

"Later Big Guy," I tell him. As I watch him walk away I think I need to do something for Rodriguez. I finally decide to get a nice card and take up a collection from all of the guys to donate to his family. He may be a regular pain in my ass via his endless searches, but this is a tough time for anyone. Death is hard and I am not completely heartless.

I spend the next couple of hours making a major dent in my inbox, the work that is. My stomach rumbles loudly. I look down at the clock on my computer and think. 'No wonder I'm hungry, it's 12:30.'

I start two more searches to run while I am eating and send out a company-wide email detailing my idea about Rodriguez. I get three responses before I am even able to rise from my chair. I look at the return addresses, Ranger, Tank, and Bobby. I smile thinking that they are so eager to help me.

I am finally able to get up from my cubby and start heading to the break room for lunch. Les grabs my wrist as I try to walk by his desk. He pulls me down to sit in the visitor chair beside him.

"That is a very sweet and generous thing you're doing for Rodriguez." Les offers.

"Thank-you Les. I know times like these are tough and I just want to help any way I can." I admit.

"I know he will appreciate it, any of us would." Dang it Les, now I got tears threatening to fall. I turn my head away to hide that fact. I look back up to see that Lester's evil, up-to-something grin is back with full force. Ut oh. I start to get up as I speak.

"I'll talk to you later Les, I was just on my way to lunch."

His grin just doubles in size as he says. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry myself." He then reaches behind a stack of paperwork and brings out a very familiar package. It's a chocolate junior Tasty Kake!

I can only glare at him as he slowly opens the cellophane wrapper. My feet are rooted to the spot and my face is frozen in outrage. How could he?!

He takes a large bite. He closes his eyes and moans. Is this what it's like for the guys when I eat? He opens his eyes and takes another taste. I am openly drooling by now, but I don't care. I am mesmerized by the sight. I have to get some of that sugar. As he shoves the last bite into his mouth and licks his fingers clean, I notice a small smear of chocolate on his face. I decide to make my move.

I grab him by the front of his shirt. I press my lips to his lightly. He is frozen in his spot, utterly flabbergasted. I quickly flick my tongue out and lick that tempting little dollop of chocolate icing that was stuck to the corner of his mouth. My eyes roll back in pleasure.

I stare down at Les, who is still too shocked to speak. I look him square in the eyes as I threaten.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll turn you from a rooster to a hen with one shot!" I then turn and stroll away.

I eat my meager lunch and return to my desk. The searches I had running are now done and there are several more affirmative votes in my email from they guys. I knew they were a bunch of softies.

The next 4 hours drag by. By the time 5:00 rolls around I am more than ready to pack it up and head home. I shut everything down, pick up my purse, and sprint down the stairs to the garage.

I make it home and into my apartment in no time at all. I drop my purse on the table in the foyer and go to the kitchen to see what I can scrounge up for dinner.

I open my refrigerator and spot one of Ella's casserole dishes sitting on the top shelf. 'I love that woman!' I think to myself. I take the dish out an open it up. It's a chicken and rice dish with veggies. I read the note that was attached to the lid.

_Just wanted to make sure you ate right. I worry about the lack of food in your place and Ella was happy to help. She says to heat your oven to 350 degrees and warm this for an hour. She loves you as much as the rest of us do. And I promise that after your week is up I will personally feed you an entire pint of B &amp; J's. ~~~~~~~ B_

I have officially melted. This guy is just too sweet. I follow the heating directions on the note to get my dinner started. I return to the living room and flop down on the couch, remote in hand.

I walk back into the kitchen after hearing the ding of my oven timer. Dinner is ready. I take it back to the couch with me to enjoy while I watch a little TV.

I flip through 120 channels before I stop on one of my favorite shows, Criminal Minds. I am halfway through this episode when a devious idea comes to me. Who's turn is it tonight? I pick up my phone and fire off a fast text. Good thing I remembered he is scheduled to be off tonight.

_*Hey cowboy. What u up 2?*_

My phone dings with a response minutes later.

_*Not much dinner and a movie nite here*_

_*Sorry, I didn't know u had a hot date tonight. :-S *_

_*LOL No hot date just me and a movie and a pot of chili I made ;-)*_

_*Poor little fella. All by ur lonesome?*_

_*Ain't nuthing "little" 'bout me darlin' :-P*_

_*Haha that's what they ALL say! All talk! :-P*_

_*Don't make me come over there and prove it ;-) *_

_*Promises, promises*_

_*Ur damn right it's a promise!*_

_*U gonna show me how u can hold your cowboy hat up w/o using ur hands?*_

_*LOL Do u just sit around all night and think up this shit?*_

_*Have 2 think of something while my fingers R doing the walking ;-)*_

_*Damn darlin' what a visual. Can I watch?*_

I was in the middle of typing out my response of _*What do you mean?*_; when there was a knock on my door. I lay my phone down on the coffee table after pressing send and get up to go see who it is.

I look out the peephole and see Woody's single-dimpled grin through the glass. I unlock the door, open it, and step aside to let him in. I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as I inquire.

"What brings you by tonight, Cowboy?"

"Just thought I'd drop by, hoping to catch you in the act." He smiles.

"And here I was thinking that you thought you had something to prove." I giggle.

"I do." He smirks as he grabs my wrist and brings it down to the front of his jeans. He presses my hand more firmly into his obvious erection and sighs at my touch. "That enough proof or do you need a visual aide too?" He says with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

I gulp as my fingers flex involuntarily. He is huge. My hormones are starting to awaken again. I lick my lips, stealthily checking for drool and I rub my thighs together to get some kind of relief. Too bad the only thing that can really bring me any relief is under my hand right now. And I am seriously thinking about throwing Woody down and riding him like a bucking bronco right in the middle of my foyer floor.

Woody releases my hand and pulls me to him by my hips. He looks into my eyes, searching for something; permission maybe. He must have found it because he leans in and takes my lips in a gentle but thorough kiss.

His hands move around to my ass when he traces the seam of my lips with his tongue. I graciously open them and deepen the kiss. Woody moans into my mouth and squeezes my ass tenderly. I can not help but let a moan or two of my own escape my throat. Wow, but this man can kiss.

The need for air becomes desperate. Woody breaks the kiss long enough to start a downward trek of open mouth suckling kisses from my cheeks to my neck, finally latching on to the pulse point of my throat. At his expert touch I am out of my mind with need. My hormones are screaming yes!

I barely even register the feel of Woody's hand when he cups my bare breast under my pajama top. His tweak and sharp tug on my nipple brings me out of my trance. Shit! What am I doing? I can't do this. I don't love him.

It is this exact moment that I realize that I am in love with someone else. Unfortunately it is not Woody. I gasp out.

"Woody, stop ... please. We can't do this."

He looks down at my flushed face with confusion in his dark blue eyes. "Why not?" He asks like he is offended.

"First, I treasure your friendship too much to risk losing it by sleeping with you. Second, I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry. I truly am. I hope I haven't hurt you and I'm sorry for leaving you in such "a state"." I say through my tears while nodding my head down towards his crotch.

"It's OK, darlin'. I understand. I just got carried away. I think we both did. And don't worry about my "state", it's nothing a nice long, cold shower won't fix; and if that doesn't work, I'll take matters into my own hands. Who are you in love with if you don't mind me asking." I lean in and whisper the name in Woody's ear.

His answering smile is blinding. He brushes his fingers across my forehead moving a stray curl back behind my ear.

"I knew it was him. Do me a favor Darlin'?"

"Sure, anything. You know that. What is it?" I ask timidly.

"Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I have a feeling he feels the exact same way about you. Hell, we all do. He's a lucky man." He adds.

"I promise. I'll talk to him. And I love all you guys too, just in different ways. And with what you're sporting in those jeans cowboy, you will make some woman very lucky too!" I laugh.

"I'm serious Steph, talk to him please." He tilts his head with a light smile still lighting up his face.

"I will, Woody, I promise. Now get your butt out of my apartment and get back to your movie. Your chili is probably cold by now." I tease.

"Yeah, yeah, run me off why don't ya?" He says through a hearty laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow at work. Lock up behind me. Good night darlin'." He gives me a tight squeeze and a kiss to my forehead as he reaches for the door knob.

I return his hug and kiss his cheek softly before he turns to go. "Good night Woody and thank-you for the advice."

He just winks in reply then heads toward the stairwell. After the stairwell door clicks shut behind him, I close and lock up my door; making sure the chain and dead bolt are fastened tight.

On my way back through the living room, I turn the TV and lights off. I continue walking down the hall to my bedroom. I collapse into bed and snuggle myself under the covers.

It takes several minutes for my mind to relax and unwind enough for me to get to sleep. Just before I doze, my thoughts drift off to tomorrow. 'I have made it through 3 days now without sugar. I just hope and pray that my hormones will allow me to make it through the other 4.' ###################

A/N : Well that's it. Steph is almost halfway through her week without sugar. Do you think she can make it the whole 7 days? And who did she confess her love for to Woody? *Special game ... the first person identify the movie quote I used in this chapter will get to suggest a scene for my final chapter.* So start guessing my lovelies! ~~~~~~~~~~~~ J


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOV**

Today is the day. I hope I can actually talk to the man I realized I love last night. I promised Woody I would after all. Suck it up Plum! It's only your love life at risk here.

I roll out of bed and grumble my way to the bathroom for my morning routine. After a shower and my other morning rituals, I return to my bedroom and dress in a typical Rangeman uniform to face the day.

Coffee cup in hand I head out the door to my Rangeman SUV. Minutes later I am at Rangeman and ready to start my day. Gym time first of course.

I jog up the stairs and mosey into the locker room to change into my workout gear. After switching to yoga pants and a sports bra, I'm ready to hit the gym.

I walk over to my favorite treadmill and start my routine with a slow walk to warm up. Placing my ear buds in my ears, I start up my I-pod with my new playlist of songs that remind me of the guys. I speed up the treadmill to a moderate jog.

I look up when I notice movement to my left. I smile up at the hard body next to me. It's Woody. He grins back, his single-dimple showing. I can see laughter and concern in his eyes. I think he wants to talk to me, so I remove my earbuds not wanting to be rude.

"Hey Cowboy, what's on your mind?"

"Just remembering our talk last night and wondering if you were going to keep your promise and have that talk with 'you know who'. You chickening out or what?" He smirks.

"I take my promises seriously Woodrow, you should know me well enough by now to know that. I'm just trying to work up the nerve to actually talk to him. I'm scared."

"Why are you scared Darlin'?"

"I'm terrified that he will reject me or not want me like that." I cringe.

"Steph, I told you. You have no reason to worry. He feels the same way, I'm sure of it. Take the chance. I promise it will be worth it. And even if he is dumb enough to refuse you, there will be a line around the block to take you out. All of the guys here adore you and would jump at the chance to be your man. Believe me."

"You include yourself in that line up?" I tease.

"Hell yeah!" His responding smile is blinding.

"Thanks Woody. You're a great friend and a wonderful man."

I step off of my treadmill to make my way to my next torture device. I know the rowing .machine is a good total body workout, but I hate it with a passion. I stalk my way over to it and huff out a breath. I really want to skip this today. I jump a mile out of my skin when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hola Chica."

I turn to see Hector standing behind me. I hold my hand over my heart as I reply to him.

"Geez Hector! Make some noise why don't you? You almost gave me a heart attack. What's up?"

"You look like you don't want to get on that thing. Why don't you let me teach you some self defense moves?" He nods his head toward the mats on the other side of the gym.

Contrary to popular belief, Hector actually speaks and reads English quite well. He no longer keeps up the ruse of denying knowledge of English around me and most of the guys anymore.

"Sure Hec, why not? I'm curious to see what you have to show me."

He walks me over to the mats. After he removes the dozen or so knives on his person, he proceeds to show me how to get out of several different types of holds. Our similar sizes makes his tutoring easy to follow.

I am amazed at his speed, skill, and patience with me. Sometimes I am a bit hard to teach. Just ask Tank. I think I'm just scared of Tank's size, not that he would ever hurt me.

After an interesting hour, we stop for the time being. We both have the morning meeting to get to. I head for the shower to get the sweat and grime off of me. I change back into my Rangeman uniform and amble out to the largest conference room on the second floor.

Walking into the room, I see that most of the guys are already there. Tank is sitting at the head of the table with Bobby and Les to his right and an open chair, for me on his left. I plop my butt down in the offered seat and smile at the nearest Merry Men. I look across the table to see Woody's smiling face. He winks at me and jerks his head to the side as a reminder that I need to speak to someone later today. I nod my head as I playfully glare at him.

Tank calls the meeting to order and we all get down to business. Reports are given on all divisions; sales, tech, accounts, and bond enforcement. No problems being brought up. Tank begins to close the meeting.

"Last order of business, we have an outstanding skip, Joel West. After a week of surveillance on him, we have learned that he will be at the club 'Inferno' tonight some time after 2000 hours. A distraction will be the best plan. Little Girl are you up for a distraction tonight?" He concludes pointing out the file in front of me.

I look over the file and remember doing the research on this particular skip. He is a 33 year old white male, 177 lbs, 5 ft 11 inches tall, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, wanted for skipping on charges of assault and battery on his ex-girlfriend. Not a nice guy. I glance back up to Tank, who is waiting patiently for me to read the info and respond to his request.

"It looks pretty straight forward. Sure, I'll coax him out for you. So what's the rest of the plan? Who else will be there and doing what?"

"Cal and I will be on the front door as bouncers. Vince, Bobby, Hal, and Les will be inside as customers. Woody will be behind the bar. Zip and Junior will be on the back door. Ram, Manny, and Hector will be floating around as ghosts. You comfortable with that line up?" He asks.

"Sounds good to me Big Guy. I trust your judgement and I trust all of these guys with my life." I reply.

"OK then, said team, including Bomber report back here at 1930. Dismissed." Tank booms.

Everybody then files out of the conference room and to their respected work areas, me included. I boot my computer up and start in on my day of searches. Before he left, Rodriguez left me with plenty of work to do while he was away. He also appreciated the collection I took up for him and the sympathy card. Maybe now he will not be so hard on me, a girl can hope right?

Four hours later I have completely emptied my inbox. Whoa, how did that happen? What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day? I pick up my desk phone and dial the extension for Ranger's office. I know he's there, I saw him walk in an hour ago.

"Yo." Mr. Man-of-Few-Words answers.

"Ranger, I finished all my searches. Do you or Tank have any paperwork you would like me to do?"

"Come to my office Babe, we need to talk anyway." He responds then quickly disconnects. Damn phone manners of a Neanderthal I tell you!

I stroll across the floor and knock loudly on his office door.

"Enter." I hear him bark out.

I open the door and shut it silently behind me. I walk over and take a seat in the guest chair across from his desk.

"What else did you want to talk about Ranger? And you know you have to actually speak right? No more mysterious-o silent shit."

He sighs deeply before responding. Yes, Ranger actually sighed. Is the world coming to an end?

"I was wrong for the way I treated you Babe. I was a complete and utter ass. I can only hope that you will one day forgive me and we can still remain friends."

"Why did you constantly push me away?"

"Easy, I was scared, petrified really, of letting you in. You had the power to destroy me. Emotionally. I know I hurt you and I am truly sorry for that. More sorry than you could ever imagine or believe."

"Wow, see you can hold up your end of a conversation when you have to. Yes, you did hurt me. But you were an ideal for me, unattainable. So I moved on. I'm in love with someone else now. Maybe one day in the future I can forgive you. I just need time to think about it first." I tell him honestly.

"Fair enough Babe. And who are you in love with?" He asks with concern, true concern in his features.

I feel it is safe to be honest with him about who holds my heart. I proudly tell him the name with a soft smile on my lips.

"He's a good man, one of my best. I know he can make you happy. You deserve no less than the best. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to give it to you." Ranger explains.

"I know he can make me happy, too. I haven't told him how I feel yet, though." I admit.

"I know you're scared to open your heart again, especially after Morelli and me both did you so wrong. But I can tell you will absolute certainty that he will never betray you. I feel he loves you just as much as you do him, if not more."

"You really think he feels the same about me?" I wonder aloud.

"Yeah, Babe. I can guarantee it. Hell, most of the building is at least half in love with you." He chuckles.

"OK, I'll talk to him. So what do you need me to do for the rest of the work day?" I inquire.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You should have more searches in you box by tomorrow morning. You have a distraction to do tonight. How about going to the mall and buying a new outfit for it? I'll give you my corporate card since it is a business expense. Please?"

"You just had to use the P word didn't you? Fine. Hand it over."

He reaches around into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He then passes a black AmEx card over to me. It has his name on the front and also the Rangeman logo. At least it is his corporate card and not his personal one.

"Here. This card has no limit. So get whatever you need. Anything you need for tonight. Give the card back to Tank before the distraction tonight. I have to leave in an hour to go 'in the wind' again."

"Do you know how long you will be gone?" I ask.

"Not sure this time. Possibly up to six weeks. Maybe longer, depending on how things go." He answers truthfully. I'm shocked. he usually doesn't see fit to tell me these types of things. Maybe he is sorry and ready to change after all.

"Well, be careful and come back to us in one piece. Don't get shot!" I tease.

"I won't. I am the best at what I do. And don't go crazy Babe." He smiles back.

"OK. I'm going to hit the mall wide open and tear up this card that my Boss was crazy enough to lend me." I quip as I get up to leave. I am reaching for the door knob when I hear Ranger speak again.

"Stephanie." Ut oh, I know it's something serious. He used my full name. "Talk to him. I know you will get the outcome you desire."

I turn my head and look back at him over my shoulder as I reply.

"You got it Batman. Take care of yourself."

I then head back to my desk to shut my computer down for the day and grab my purse. After I sling my bag onto my shoulder I race down to the garage, eager to hit the mall and shop till I drop.

MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM

After cruising around most of the stores in the mall, I finally find the perfect dress at Macy's. It's a deep purple, almost black; made of an extremely tight form-fitting spandex material. It has a deep V neckline with thin straps, cut outs on the sides, and the hemline stops no more than 2 inches below my ass. If I bend over in this it will definitely be a full moon, especially with the matching lace thong I bought at Vicky's. No bra needed.

I found the perfect shoes to go with it too. A pair of silver strappy heels with rhinestones along the toe. These will make my legs look a mile long. I can hardly wait for the guys to see me in this. It will be sheer torture. I have such an evil streak sometimes.

The only problem now is it took me too long to find this perfect outfit. It is now 4 hours later and nearing 5 pm. I only have 2 hours to get myself ready, and I still have to eat something too!

I hustle my way upstairs to my apartment. I wolf down a fast peanut butter sandwich and dart to the bathroom to get myself ready. After a quick shower, shaving, exfoliating, and lotioning; I head to the bedroom to pull on my new dress.

Before I can get to the bedroom, there is a knock on my front door. I pull on my short terry cloth robe and make my way down the hall to answer it. I look through the peephole and into the most gorgeous set of brown eyes. I smile as I unlock the door and let him in.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I was just getting ready for the distraction. I'm almost done." I greet him, after a hug and a kiss on his cheek first.

"Just checking on you. Tank is running a little late, but he is on his way." He responds.

"Well, as much as I love standing her talking to you; and I need to talk to you about something important later; I still need to finish getting ready."

"As good as you look in that robe, you're right we're running out of time. Get a move on girl."

I shriek and dash back to my bedroom. Good thing all I have left to do is pull on my dress and shoes. I only have 15 minutes to do that before we need to leave to get to Rangeman on time.

I carefully shift myself into the dress and smooth the wrinkles out. I hear a a masculine voice shout from the living room as I tug on my second shoe.

"Gotta go. Now!"

"Coming. Hold your horses!" I yell back.

I shuffle back down the hall and into the living room to grab my coat from the foyer closet. My attention is too focused on my path to the closet to realize that my company was standing there mouth agape. It wasn't until I had grabbed my coat from the closet and turned back to face him, that I heard his animalistic growl and noticed him stalking toward me.

"Whoa! Hold up. No time for whatever put that look into your eyes mister!"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead he grabs me by my hips and pulls me tightly to his hard body. The next thing I know he is devouring my mouth in a hungry kiss. My knees immediately go weak and I am helpless to his advances. I have no choice but to return his passion with equal fervor.

When the need to breathe becomes a necessity, we break apart reluctantly. I am on fire with need and I know my eyes are glassy and unresponsive. I almost don't hear him speaking.

"Jesus! You are going to be the death of me woman. And you're right we really need to talk."

I am not able to respond as there is another knock on my door followed by Tank's booming voice.

"Little Girl, you ready?"

I look up into the eyes of the man in my arms and whisper. "Later." Then I pull out of his grasp to let Tank in. I slide my coat on and tie the belt up before I open the door to him.

"Ready, Big Guy, let's do this." I tell him as I grab my purse from the table in the foyer.

I close and lock up the door behind us, then we head down the stairs and to our separate SUV's. Tank and I will be taking one back to Rangeman, my guy will take the other that he drove over here. On our way down the stairs I remember that I have something to return to Tank.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ranger told me to give this to you. He let me borrow it earlier to buy my outfit for tonight's distraction." I inform him as I hand him the black AmEx. Tank only nods as we climb in the SUV.

After a quick run down of the plan at Rangeman, the team loads up and heads out to the club. Several of the guys are already in place. Woody has been 'at work' for an hour now. Ram, Hector, and Manny left a few minutes before us to get in their hopefully hidden spots. The rest of us are on the way now. We plan on parking several blocks away, well the rest of them will. Tank and I will be parking in the club's lot.

After parking and shutting off the SUV, Tank hands me my wire. He leaves me in the SUV for privacy to tape it on. It only takes me a minute to fasten it to the underside of my right breast, then flip the switch to activate it. I exit the car and remove my coat.

"Good Lord! Any man with an ounce of testosterone flowing in his veins would follow her to the ends of the Earth in that dress." I hear Cal's voice, letting me know that the wire is active.

I smirk to myself. I should have no problem what-so-ever getting this creep out the door tonight. I want to get it over with fast, I got plans for later, big plans!

I strut my stuff through the door to the club between Tank and Cal. Tank nods to me and Cal winks.

As soon as I enter the darkness hits me. I allow my eyes to adjust to the absence of light before I slowly start scanning the area looking for our skip. I spot him on a stool in front of the bar.

I amble over to the bar and lay my purse down on the stool to my left. The skip is three stools over to my right. I call out to Woody too get his attention to order my drink, which I know Woody will 'doctor' for me so that it contains no alcohol.

"Hey hot stuff, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" I tease.

"What can I get for you little lady?" Woody drawls back.

"Gin and tonic with a slice of lime please," I reply.

"Coming right up." He returns rather quickly with my 'special' drink. It's probably just tonic water with that slice of lime decorating it. I take a tentative sip to make sure. Yepp, just tonic water and lime. I can always count on my Merry Men to do their jobs perfectly.

I peek out of the corner of my eye to check on our skip. He is still sitting three stools down nursing a beer. I reach down to my left to grab my purse off of the stool to pay for my 'drink'. Unfortunately I knock it off the stool and onto the floor.

I bend over to pick it up and start hearing curses in my earpiece.

"Madre de Dios!" This from Les.

"Holy fucking hell!" That from Vince.

"Jesus! Is she even wearing underwear?!" That one from Bobby.

And I hear from in front of me, "lucky bastard" in Woody's silky voice. He must have had a bird's eye view down the front of my dress while the other's were treated to the rear view.

"At ease. We still have a job to do ladies." Tank mutters.

I agree with Tank there. We need to hurry and get this scum bag off the streets. I have something important to do later at home. I need to talk to someone very special to me about something extremely important.

I glance back over to my target as I am straightening myself back up. He is still nursing the same beer, although he looks a lot more flustered now. I think I have him hooked.

I move down to the stool beside him and start my spiel. I have him eating out of my hand and following me to the front door like a little lost puppy dog in record time, right into Tank and Cal's waiting hands.

Tank gives him the basic "you're under arrest and we're here to drag you back into the system" script as they cuff him and lead him to an awaiting Rangeman SUV. Hal and Vince will be escorting him back to the station this evening.

I reach into the bosom of my dress, rip the wire off, and pass it back to Tank. I then inform him.

"Stick a fork in me, I'm done. Who's taking me back home?"

"I got her. I'll make sure she gets back home safe Boss." My guy tells Tank.

I grin like a Cheshire cat. Great, makes my night a whole lot easier. He offers his arm out to me, elbow sticking out. I eagerly lace my arm through his and smile big up at him.

"Thank-you. Let's get outta here."

His eyes sparkle with mischief. I am now beginning to believe that Ranger and Woody were right. He loves me too. I can't wait to get home and find out for sure.

I grabbed my coat out of Tank's SUV and we continued on to the one he drove here tonight. He lets go of my arm to guide me into the vehicle. He reaches across my lap and buckles me in also. Then he jogs around to the driver's side and we are on our way.

The ride to my apartment is quiet. All I can think is 'do I really want to do this? I'm not one hundred percent sure that he feels the same way.' I finally scream at myself to 'shut it! What's life without a little risk every now and then?'

We pull into the parking lot and he shuts the car off. He turns to me and says.

"I'll walk you up too. Gotta make sure there's no boogey men waiting to pounce."

I can only shake my head at his attempt at humor. As we are walking across the lot I startle him by confessing.

"After you banish all the killer dust bunnies under my bed, we need to have a heart to heart talk."

"Oh," is all he says in response.

Once the standard Rangeman security check is complete, I lead him to the sofa in my small living room. After we are both seated comfortably, I turn to face him; bending my leg at the knee to rest on the cushion. I take a deep breath and begin.

"These past four days without sugar have been hell on my hormones. I have found myself wanting to jump almost every guy at work at least once. But I also realized something very important too. I'm in love." I sigh.

"With who?" He asks with a look of honest curiosity on his handsome face.

"You. I love you, Bobby." I admit freely.

I see a look of shock flash in his eyes for a split second before a full fledged, bone-melting, and huge smile takes it's place. And here I was worried he wouldn't be happy with my confession. We sit in silence for a few minutes until I can no longer take it and break the tension in the room.

"Say something. You're making me nervous. Please tell me what you are feeling right now."

"I just can't believe how lucky I am. You actually love me. I love you too, Baby. I have for a while now. You had to have known that."

"I had a feeling. I think that's why it was so easy to fall in love with you. You take such good care of me. You're so gentle and caring when I hurt. You always make me feel better and feel loved."

"So where do we go from here? Do you want to be with me?" He manages to state.

"I would like that very much. What about you?"

"You know it would make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world if you were my girl."

"Then I'm yours, as of this moment. I love you Dreads."

"I love you too, Steph."

We just sit there staring into each other's eyes for endless moments it seems. Then suddenly his hand snakes around my neck to pull my face to his for a fierce and passionate kiss.

I feel his other hand deftly rubbing up and down my bare side through the cut out of my dress. I moan into his mouth. He nips at my lower lip as he growls out.

"Damn, Baby, I have to know. Are you wearing panties under this dress? It didn't look like it when you dropped your purse at the club and bent over to pick it up."

"There are some things a man should find out for himself." I tease.

He growls lower and louder in his throat as his eyes dilate fully black with lust. I feel his hand on my thigh inching higher when his mouth returns to mine hungrily.

My sugar deprived hormones are in maximum overdrive now. I hear myself screaming in my head, 'Yes!' His fingers are now tracing the lace edge of my ruined thong. He breaks the kiss to gasp out.

"Christ baby, you're dripping wet. I don't know if I can control myself much longer. If you want me to stop please tell me now."

I couldn't stop now if I wanted too either. So I told him exactly what was on my mind.

"I don't want you to stop. Make love to me Bobby, please." I plead with my chest heaving.

He jerks up to a standing position, bends back down, and gently lifts me bridal style. I snuggle myself into his strong arms, resting my head on his chest and enjoy the ride down the hall and to my bedroom. #######################

A/N : I may write one more chapter. It's up to you all. If you want "more", I'll pick up right where I left off here, and if you want an epilogue-type after that. Just let me know. ~~~~~~ J


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : I just jumped right in where I left off in chapter 6. But I know you won't mind that. Some things in this chapter will be familiar to some of my close friends, especially a Lester-like friend of mine. You know who you are. And now ladies and gents ... on with the finale of MMIT. ~~~ J

**SPOV**

I was snuggled up in Bobby's strong arms taking a very comfortable ride down the hallway to my bedroom. My hormones were screaming as I kissed, licked, and nipped at his neck and jaw. His constant growls and moans of delight just egged me on further.

He kicked the door to my bedroom open with his booted foot, never stopping or faltering in his steps. Once we were through the doorway and next to my bed, he removed the arm under my ass and shifted me to lower me to my feet.

I grunted my displeasure for being separated from his comfortable arms; and for him removing the jaw and neck I was so enjoying the taste of. He could not have cared less, matter of fact he just uttered, "later". I was looking forward to later if it meant I get to kiss, suck, lick, and nibble every inch of his toned body.

"Bobby please, I want to touch you, all of you." I beg.

"Later, I promise baby. I promise I will let you do anything you want to me. I plan on being here all night long. We have plenty of time to get to know every single detail of how to make each other crazy with need. I intend to commit yours to memory."

"Shut up and kiss me Dreads."

"Yes ma'am, bossy aren't you?" He chuckles.

"You have no idea." I tease.

His eyes widen in shock. But I know he is all too eager to learn exactly what I meant. I haven't told him, or anyone else for that matter; but I have a dom streak in me. I smirk to myself. He will learn though. I wonder if he likes to be spanked or if he likes to spank. I have a funny feeling he's into spanking. I can't wait to find out if my hunch is right on the money or not.

He brings me out of my dirty musings by running his hands down my hips to the hem of my dress and lifting it up and over my head, leaving me standing before him in just my scrap of a lace thong and my killer heels.

"Damn baby you're gorgeous. I can't believe that you're all mine." He exclaims in wonder.

"Right back at you. Now you're wearing too many clothes." I say as I reach for the bottom of his tight black t-shirt.

I pull it up and over his head, stopping to caress his hard muscles after it hits the floor. He is a true specimen, all taught muscles and hard angles, soft skin over steel to the touch. I am in awe of him.

I reach up to run my hands through his dreads, pulling his face down to mine for a fierce kiss. He returns my kisses with equal passion. His tongue fighting with mine as we learn the inner anatomy of each other's mouths, along with the tastes.

After several minutes, we break apart. I am still gasping for air when he latches on to the pulse point of my neck and brands me as his. I can only whimper with need.

He leans me back over his right arm and moves his delicious mouth down the column of my throat placing wet, suckling kisses all the way down until he reaches my aching and pebbled nipple.

He then licks circles around my areola, only pausing to flick his tongue over my nipple; teasing. I moan loudly when he finally takes that nipple into his hot mouth and sucks greedily. At the same time his left hand is pinching and flicking the twin on my other breast.

His talented mouth has my eyes fluttering closed. My legs feel like jello and my knees begin to buckle under me. Bobby senses my predicament and gently lifts me, laying me down on the edge of the bed. Never once did his attentions avert from his mission on my breasts. Wow, this man is talented!

He finally releases my breast with a wet pop and looks down into my eyes. His eyes are now totally black with desire. He moves up off of my body and eases back just a touch. He only moves far enough away so that he can get his hands between us to work the fastening of his cargos. Good, he's finally getting naked too.

He unbuttons his pants and draws the zipper down slowly, torturing me. He knows I want to see all of him. He grins like he knows what I am thinking, but at last pushes his pants down his long legs and off of his body. He stands before me in all his naked glory, and I do mean glory. His erection is standing out proudly from his body and pointing toward me like a divining rod searching for my hidden well.

I sit up and lick my lips. I am most anxious to taste that drop of pre-cum that is glistening on the tip. Bobby ruins that plan by dropping to his knees in front of me and edging my knees apart.

He inhales deeply from his position near my mound. I can feel his hot breath on my inner thighs. I know what he is thinking so I lean back prepared to enjoy what is coming. I am certain I will be soon.

He starts by pressing kisses to the insides of my knees and working his way north, taking his time. When he finally licks me slowly from bottom to top, I nearly come unglued. But he is not deterred from his goal.

He then begins to circle my clit with steady strokes of his tongue while his finger deftly probes my entrance. The steady work of his finger and tongue working in unison start a slow burning fire deep in my abdomen.

When he adds a second finger to his assault and curves them inside me while gently biting down on my clit, I am thrown into my first orgasm screaming his name as I come apart and flood his mouth and fingers with fresh juices.

He slows down his strokes to bring me down gently. When I am able to open my eyes, I look down my torso to see him smiling back at me.

He raises himself back up to a standing position, meanwhile I scoot back to the center of the bed with my head resting on my pillow. He takes a moment to ask.

"Do I need anything? I know we're both clean from our physicals, but I know how you feel about kids. We're not ready to get pregnant yet."

"No, I started the shot last year. We're covered." I reply.

He groans aloud as he realizes what that means, bareback. I can hardly wait to feel what it's like myself to have no barrier between us, skin against skin. The feeling will be incredible.

He is finally able to regain his control and eases himself to lie down beside me. I think it is time to take control and go get what I want. I nudge his shoulders down and lean in for a passionate kiss.

I break the kiss and start a path down his well-defined chest. I pause to take one of his nipples in my mouth. I bite down briskly. I hear his sharp intake of breath and think to myself, 'interesting'. I wonder ... does our resident medic like a little pain with his pleasure?

I pinch his other nipple, hard! I hear his immediate and loud moan of pleasure followed by his exclamation of "Fuck yeah!"

I grin to myself and keep on my way down his body swirling my tongue in his navel as I pass by it. When my eyes are level with his cock, I see that it is twitching and it looks delicious. I give in to the temptation and flick my tongue across the slit to gather the pre-cum that is dripping there.

Bobby's hiss of breath does not surprise me. I run my tongue from the base of his shaft back to the tip, then circle around the head. I then take as much of him as I can into my mouth, still working my tongue along the sides and sucking gently.

His answering moans and groans are music to my ears. I feel like a goddess knowing I can make him lose himself like that. I pick up the pace sucking a little faster and taking just a bit more of him in my mouth, relaxing the back of my throat to take nearly all of him in deep. When my nose is almost brushing his pubic hair he finally manages to speak.

"Baby please, I don't want to cum here. I want to be surrounded by your tight heat the first time I cum. Please, stop."

I reluctantly pull my head back and release him with a wet pop. I crawl my way back up his body and straddle his hips with mine. I lean down and kiss him tenderly, still able to taste the remnants of my juices on his lips.

I lift my hips up and reach around behind me to grasp his cock firmly in my hand. I line him up with my entrance and shift down taking just the head into me. I look up into his eyes as I slowly sink myself down the rest of the way until our hips are meeting. He is fully seated inside me and I feel gloriously full.

He moans deeply and throws his head back further into the pillow while biting his lip to retain his composure. I throw my head back and enjoy the blissful feeling of the fullness he creates in me.

I don't start to move until I feel his hands on my hips urging me. I grind myself against him, trying to find that perfect angle to bring us both the most pleasure. I finally find what I am looking for and begin to move leaning forward just a bit, rolling my hips as I move up just a few inches, then back down again.

Bobby's moan of "yes, right there baby, you feel so good", tells me that I am doing it right. I feel a sharp slap to my ass. 'He does like to spank.' I moan out loud. "Yes! Spank ass Bobby. Show me I'm yours!"

That fire in my belly from before is making a second appearance. I can no longer take it, I need to cum again, now!

I double my efforts and start pounding myself down onto Bobby's fabulous cock. In no time at all I am screaming his name again as I explode with a fierce orgasm. I am barely starting to come down when I feel Bobby deftly flip us over.

I am now on my back and he is pistoning his hips into me. He roars out his on release after only a few more hard thrusts. I feel his cock pulsing inside of me as he sprays hot jets of his seed deep within me.

Bobby's arms are quaking with the effort to keep his weight off of me. I lightly nudge both his elbows with my hands, allowing him to collapse his weight onto me for a while. It's the best blanket ever.

After we both catch out breath, Bobby rolls off of me and onto his back. I turn onto my side and rest my arm across his chest and throw my left leg over his hips.

"Wow, that was spectacular. I can't believe I waited so long to drag you to bed." I smirk.

"You _never_ have to drag me to bed baby. I will always be ready to get naked for you, anytime."

I giggle as I shift my weight. My right foot happens to rub against the bottom of his foot. He jerks and a half laugh escapes his throat before he can stop it. 'Interesting. Is my Dreads ticklish? Let's find out.' I wonder.

I quickly shift my body so that I am straddling his waist. I begin my torture of tickling his stomach and sides mercilessly. He dissolves into a fit of hysterics for a few moments before he is able to gain his breath and flip us over. He grabs both of my wrists and holds them captive over my head as he taunts me.

"Think you're funny do you Plum?"

"Yepp, and I am SO gonna use this information against you Dreads!" I reply saucily.

"You're working your way to a smacked bottom Baby." He jests in return.

"Bring it on!" I grin up at him slyly.

He brings his face down to mine to take my lips and my breath away again with another one of his demanding kisses.

After another round of slow love making, we both drift off into a much needed slumber.

I wake up shortly after, glancing at the alarm clock I see that it is after 3:30 a.m. My bladder is screaming at me to hit the bathroom so I shuffle out of bed and answer nature's call.

After I wash my hands, I open the cabinet under the sink to get another bottle of hand soap. I scan the area under the pipe and realize that something is missing. 'Where did that bag go?' I think to myself. Oh well, maybe I took it out to the dumpster with the last garbage run and forgot about it. I sigh and close the cabinet before making my way back to the bedroom.

"What was that sigh for baby?" Bobby asks as soon as I enter. I didn't realize I had awoken him when I got up.

"Just noticed something is missing from my cabinet, that's all." I respond.

"What's missing?" He asks with concern and was that a hint of guilt? Could he have?

"That garbage bag I put that horrid Scrog outfit in, you remember the one I was going to burn."

"Oh, that." He says as he casts his eyes away and looks even more guilty. That little shit! He did take it.

"Robert Clinton Brown! Did you take that bag and if so, why?" I screech.

"Baby please," he starts. "Don't be mad at me. I just had to see you wearing that again. Maybe at the start of a game of strip poker, just you and me." He smirks. And I swear he wiggled his eyebrows too. His partner Les is rubbing off on him.

"You've been hanging around Santos too long. Delusional." I smile, letting him see that I am only joking and am really seriously thinking about that idea. That sounds like a deal to me.

"It's at my apartment at Rangeman. I'll give it back to you later today at work so you can keep it safe."

"OK, let's get some more rest. Morning is just a few hours away and we have a long day of work ahead of us." I yawn.

"You got it. Good night baby." He replies as he wraps his arms around me, spooning me to him from behind. I snuggle in deeply and I am drifting off soon after my eyes have closed good.

BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS

The shrieking of the alarm jolts us both awake 4 hours later. I grumble and remove myself from Bobby's warm embrace to answer nature's call once again. I add my shower and morning routine while secretly wishing Bobby would join me in the shower. No such luck.

I find out why when I stagger out of the bathroom and the aroma of fresh coffee hits my nostrils. Talk about hard choices. Would I rather have another round of Bobby loving in the shower or a fresh cup of java? Coffee now, Bobby shower loving later. I giggle.

After two cups of coffee and a delicious breakfast casserole that Bobby told me he had Ella deliver while I was in the shower, we head out the door and to Rangeman.

We arrive in time for the morning meeting. I nearly fall asleep again listening to Tank's voice drone on about technical stuff. He's boring me stiff. Finally Tank announces "Dismissed", and we are all free to go.

I settle in at my desk for a day of butt-numbing computer searches. But I am happy to help my guys out any way that I can. My box is once again full, this time everyone but Rodriguez has contributed. He is still scheduled to be out today, coming back again tomorrow to reprise his role as my main tormentor.

I was busy the entire day except for my lunch hour. Bobby was out on a call. He had to go to the hospital to check on Brett. It seems Brett fell and sprained his ankle. Needless to say my lunch time was as dull as the rest of my day.

Shortly after 5, I shut down my computer and call it a productive day. I send Bobby a quick text to find out where he is and if he's available for dinner tonight.

_*When will U B done 4 the day? Want 2 have dinner at my place? - S *_

_*Done in an hr or so. Dinner at my place tho? I'm on call next 24 so I need to hang around the building. - B*_

_*OK. NP. Going to my apartment 2 shower and change. Meet you at RM 'round 7ish. Love U. - S*_

_*It's a date. See you then. Love you too Baby! - B*_

I borrow a Rangeman SUV and drive it over to my apartment for a quick shower and change of clothes. I pack an overnight bag with a change of clothes, just in case; and I grab a pair of knee high leather boots with a 5 inch heel as an after-thought. I am thinking maybe I can talk Bobby into a round of strip poker.

I am pulling back into the underground garage at Rangeman just over an hour later. I climb out of the vehicle and dial Bobby as I hit the elevator. He picks up after 4 rings.

"Brown."

"Hey Dreads. I'm on my way up, in the elevator now. Just making sure you were home. I don't have a key."

"Yeah, I'm here, just got out of the shower. By the time you get up here I'll be dressed and able to answer the door. And we'll remedy the key thing too."

"OK." I squeak out before he hangs up on me. I'm too busy letting my thoughts drift to a naked and wet Bobby to hear the ding of the elevator and the doors opening.

I shake myself out of my stupor and stroll down the hall to Bobby's apartment, one of the only two on the 3rd floor with the medical suite. The other apartment is the handicapped one Ranger keeps for when the guys are recovering from injuries.

I raise my hand and knock on his door. It is opened nearly immediately and I'm looking into Bobby's beautiful brown eyes. He smiles big and steps to the side to allow me entrance.

After closing the door behind me, he spins me around and pulls me tightly to him for a deep kiss. When we break for air he greets me.

"Hey Baby. I missed you today."

"Missed you too Dreads. What's for dinner?"

"Ella dropped off some beef stew and home made rolls."

"It smells delicious. Of course anything Ella makes is always a treat."

Bobby releases his firm grasp on me and guides me toward the kitchenette. We sit at the breakfast bar and dish out Ella's wonderful meal. I was right, it is divine and I have inhaled a large bowl and three rolls in no time at all.

I sit back on my stool and rub my stomach for emphasis on my words that follow.

"I swear Ella is a goddess. I wish she would adopt me and cook meals like this for me all the time."

"You know she would in a heartbeat. Just say the word." Bobby chuckles.

"I know she would. So what's the after dinner plans?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me, as long as we're together. Did you have something in mind?" He asks as we take the dirty dinner dishes over to the sink and quickly wash them.

I look up to him and a devilish grin comes to my face. Bobby is quick to notice and fearful of what I might suggest.

"Ut oh. I'm scared to ask what that devious glint in your eye means."

"What did you do with that bag you took from my bathroom cabinet?" I purred seductively.

I saw a matching look of hunger flash in his eyes before he responded.

"It's in my bedroom closet. Why? What did you have in mind?" He stammers out.

"Strip poker, if you're game. You ready to lose your shirt ... not to mention your pants. I would say your underwear too, but I know you go commando." I tease.

"You're on! I'll set up the table. You go change. And I told you, all you have to do is say the word and I will drop every stitch of clothes I'm wearing for you, in a heartbeat."

I stretch up on my tip toes and kiss him lightly on his luscious lips as I simper out. "Be back in a few, be ready hot stuff."

He can only groan in response. As I strut towards his bedroom, I feel his eyes on my ass watching it sway. I add just a bit more swagger to my hips for show.

I easily find the bag in the back of his closet. I open it up and lay my gaze upon the outfit that once brought me dread. Everything has changed now. I now feel like a temptress when I pull the tight leather pants and matching vest on my body.

Once I am crammed into the snug leather again, I reach into my over night bag and bring out my secret weapon; the knee high boots. I slide them on and fasten them up. I stand proudly before the mirror as I take in my appearance. I look hot!

Due to the mile-high heels on my feet, my hip swagger is more defined on my trek back to the living room. Bobby is standing with his back to me placing the cards down on the table. He jumps slightly when I clear my throat.

His slow perusal of my body from heels to head is making me warm in my nether region. His combined growl and moan of appreciation brings a fresh gush of juices to my already ruined panties.

"Damn baby, that outfit should be illegal. Hell it is illegal, from now it is for my eyes only."

If I wasn't so turned on I would be offended by his caveman antics. But it turns me on all the more. I stalk over to him and sit down in my chair at the table, crossing my legs temptingly.

Bobby sits across from me with a predatory gleam in his eye. He deals out the first hand and the game is under way.

After the first two hands I have lost both my boots. The next hand sees him losing his black t-shirt. The next two see me losing my vest and relieving my legs of the tight leather pants. It's time for the last hand. After this one, one of us will be naked, as I am left wearing only my black lace thong and he is only donning his black Rangeman cargos; like all of my Merry Men, he is always commando.

He deals out the last hand and I peer down at my cards. I am starting out with just a pair of fours. Well this sucks. I throw my three trash cards into the middle of the table and Bobby passes me three replacement cards. Damn it, no help; a king, a seven, and an eight.

"This is it. Time to show me what you got baby. Lay them down." Bobby gloats.

I lay my pitiful hand down and sigh. Bobby's smirk grows as he lays down his cards. He beat me with a damn pair of sixes. Good grief!

I can only think to myself, 'with a man like this, I am no loser.' I rise from my seat and hook my fingers into the waistband of my thong. I turn to face away from Bobby. I bend at the waist and lower my thong tantalizingly slow.

Bobby's sharp intake of breath informs me that I got the reaction that I was after. I kick my thong off to the side and turn to face him again. He is standing there staring at me naked as the day he was born. When did he take his cargos off?

He takes the two steps needed to reach me and brings me into his strong arms. He kisses me soundly and my thighs go up in flames. I moan loudly and tangle my hands into his short braids.

He slowly turns me around in his arms so that my back is against his firm chest. He moves his hands from my waist up to cup and massage my breasts. At the same time he begins to kiss and lick the spot on the side of my neck that drives me wild. I hear his husky voice whisper in my ear.

"Put the boots back on for me baby."

I wonder what he is up to, but it doesn't really matter right now. I am so on fire for him that I numbly does as he requests. As I am bent over tying on the second boot I feel a sharp slap to my ass and Bobby's gravely voice.

"Your ass is a work of art baby. You're wondering why I wanted you to put those back on aren't you?"

I can only nod in reply. After Bobby leads me over to the sofa and bends my torso over the back edge, I begin to get the picture. And my hormones are screaming in delight.

The only warning I get is a swift flick of his fingers at my opening to make sure I'm ready for him. He wastes no time driving roughly into me. I am in heaven. It's just what I want right now; hard and fast.

We are both so turned on that our release is almost too fast. We both scream out in pleasure as I collapse forward onto the back of the sofa.

Bobby pulls out and starts to gently massage my back and ass. Then he pulls me to a standing position and picks me up. He walks back to his bedroom while I purr and hum my appreciation into the muscles of his chest.

He easily lays me down on the bed. I glance up at him and see he is semi-erect again. I smile broadly and laugh out loud.

"What's so funny Chuckles?" He inquires.

"I was just thinking, with you around, I may never need sugar again!" ######### Finis!

A/N 2 : Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed my little bit of fun with the MM. Please feel free to leave me a review on what you thought of this one. ~~~~~~~~~~~ J


End file.
